¿complejo de hermanos?
by mimisaku
Summary: en cuatro años volvere por ti fue la  promesa del pelinegro.saku tu hermano llega mañana con su prometida- sakura te amo- saso yo.. casate con migo- matare a ese maldito pelirrojo tu eres mia sakura solo mia entiendes sasu/saku/saso,lemon porfa lean
1. Chapter 1

nuestra historia empieza con la respetada familia uchiha una de las mas poderosas familias en todo Japón dueña de la cadena hotelera mas grande de el mundo los integrantes de esta familia:

fugaku uchiha un hombre elegante facciones finas a simple vista parece un tipo severo y que no tolera equivocaciones y la verdad así es a excepción de su única hija mujer sakura uchiha siempre la tolera y consiente en todo siempre han sido muy unidos ella es su orgullo al igual que el mayor de sus hijos itachi uchiha

mikoto uchiha: una mujer hermosa y refinada su cabello es negro azabache y lo lleva asta la cintura sus ojos son verdes un poco mas palidos que los de sakura su hija pero a diferencia de su esposo siempre tomo mas en cuenta a sasuke , dándole mas cariño y atencion

itachi uchiha: 27años el hermano mayor de sasuke y sakura siempre fue consiente de que su padre tenia ciertos favoritismos con el y sakura pero siempre hiso lo posible porque sus hermanos no pelearan y lo había logrado ellos siempre se apoyaban y así fue asta que itachi con 23 años tubo que irse de konoha a la universidad entonces el caos se desato

sasuke uchiha: actual mente cuenta con 24 años es moreno tez refinada como todo un uchiha ojos extremada mente negros y un cabello negro azabache como su madre, desde pequeño siempre sintió una necesidad de cuidar de su pequeña hermana la abrasaba la consolaba y a beses se ponía en contra de su madre para defenderla porque extraña mente su padre nunca la regañaba así paso el tiempo a beses peleaban muy feo pues el pelinegro le reprochaba el favoritismo de su padre pero gracias a itachi siempre terminaban abrasados pero todo cambio cuando itachi se fue el contaba con 20 años como todo hombre nacieron sus deseos de estar con mujeres pero no cualquier mujer la única que lo ascia levantarse con un GRAN CREANME GRAN incomodidad en la entre pierna era su hermanita sakura y debido a esto empezó a alejarse de ella temiendo no poder contenerse al tenerla cerca

sakura uchiha: según su padre la princesa de la casa cuenta con19 años actual mente es una chica alta ,delgada con unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes su cabello era de un extraño color rosa tenia un busto bien proporcionado igual que el trasero, piernas largas y gruesas si esa era sakura uchiha. siempre se sintió dolida de la atención que su madre daba a sasuke pero eso casi no importaba ya que el la compensaba abrasándola y se sentía muy bien en sus brazos siempre desarrollo una gran admiración hacia sasuke admiración que se convirtió en amor si lo sabia debería de estar enferma para amar a su hermano pero lo amaba y no lo podía evitar siempre fue muy unida con su padre con el era cálida y amable pero a su madre siempre la trataba con en deje de frialdad cuando itachi partió todo cambio sasuke la ignoraba ya no la abrazaba escasamente le hablaba pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue un día en la tarde cuando sakura encontró a sasuke y a su novia fajando a media sala un dolor le dio de lleno en el corazón y entonces empezó.  
La familia uchiha dividida

**Flashback**  
era un viernes al medio día fugaku y mikoto uchiha estaban trabajando y sasuke y sakura en la escuela o al menos es hay donde deberían estar 

En una calle que dirigía a la reconocida mansión uchiha se encontraban caminando un pelinegro y su "pareja" siempre era la misma rutina tirarse a una chica y así calmar sus deseos de estar con _ella._ aunque en esta ocasión aria algo que no había echo antes llevar a la tipa a su casa para fajar en ella bueno mas específicamente en la sala, ya que la noche anterior soñó que la que estaba en esa sala era su pequeña hermanita y deseaba repetir las escenas de ese sueño aunque sabia que si no era con ella no lo iba a satisfacer tanto  
-sasuke kun estas seguro que es buena idea-decía una pelirroja muy bonita  
(iner: hipocrita)maga: yo no soy hipócrita(iner:mmjj)maga: no lo soy(iner: entonces porque ayer dijiste que era una zor...)maga:jajaja mejor continuemos)  
-hmp ya te dije que si Karin  
-pero en tu casa y si...  
el pelinegro paro en seco-pero como molestas si no quieres lárgate buscare a alguien mas-dijo adelantandose-_3-2-1_-penso  
-espera  
-_hmp eso siempre funciona_ -pensó el pelinegro sonriendo de lado-¿que quieres?  
-esta bien amor-dijo colgándose de su brazo  
en una esquina una pelirrosa había visto todo no alcanzo a escuchar pero sabia que algo no andaba bien no le agradaba mucho esa chica no era mala persona pero con el echo de pretender a su hermano era suficiente  
-lo siento amigos pero la salida al cine será en otra ocasión-dijo algo inquieta la pelirrosa tenia que llegar a casa rapido  
-pero frentona no todos los días salimos 2 horas antes  
-lo se ino pero tengo cosas que hacer-dijo para quitársela de encima  
-ya preciosa déjala la fea esta amargada- dijo un pelinegro con una sonrisa  
-sai-dijo la pelirosa furiosa  
-esta bien frentuda pero esta me la pagas  
la pelirosa casi corrió asta su casa el corazón le latia desesperadamente como si tuviera un mal presentimiento  
-uff menos mal que me quite a ino de encima-dijo por fin visualizando la puerta de su casa giro el porno de la puerta y lo vio sasuke encima de Karin besándola acariciándola ella no traía puesta la blusa y la falda estaba total mente alzada la camisa de sasuke estaba en el suelo y Karin se encargaba de desabrochar su pantalón Karin ladeo la cabeza aun disfrutando las carisias de sasuke y la alcanzo a ver  
-o dios -dijo tapándose  
entonces sasuke alzo la vista y la vio sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos y tenia los dientes apretados queriendo llorar esta imagen lo puso muy mal nunca le había gustado verla llorar pero ¿que hacia sakura hay?¿ no se supone que debería estar en la escuela?  
-sa-sakura-dijo aturdido  
de repente sakura entro corriendo y cerro la puerta de un azote  
en la sala:  
-sasuke yo  
-vete  
-pero  
-que te largues-grito el pelinegro furioso después recogió su camisa se abrocho el pantalón y salió en busca de sakura  
-sakura ábreme ahora-exigió el pelinegro tocando salvaje mente la puerta sin recibir respuesta-sakura si no me abres tumbo la puerta  
-lárgate- sollozo desde adentro la pelirosa  
-esta bien sakura tu lo pediste-al diablo el auto control empezó a dar patadas a la puerta  
-detente-grito asustada la pelirrosa  
-abre la maldita puerta  
la puerta empezó a abrirse ligera mente  
-que quieres –la puerta aun estaba medio cerrada, el pelinegro haciendo honor a su poca paciencia entro casi bruscamente a la habitación  
-que paso haya abajo  
-cállate no quiero hablar con tigo te odio me oyes te odio-sollozo desconsolada mente pero paro al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano acorralándola contra la pared  
-nunca-dijo el pelinegro total mente enfadado por las palabras de la pelirrosa- óyeme bien nunca vuelvas a decir que me odias entendiste -dijo un poco mas calmado muy cerca de sus labios-enojada te ves preciosa sabes

Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo por lo dicho por el pelinegro sin intenciones cerro sus ojos y empezó a acercarse dispuesta a besar a su hermano el amor de su vida estaba a centímetros de sus labios sus alientos se mesclaban pero de pronto una alarma sonó en su cabeza esto hiso que se separara bruscamente de el  
-que pasa sasuke porque no te largas con Karin, seguro esta esperándote- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro  
-celosa?-pregunto el con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa le encantaba verla así, total mente sonrojada por el  
la pelirrosa no se lo creía se estaban comportando como un par de novios, lo miro acercarse y por inercia retrocedió  
-sasuke que...-no pudo continuar porque los labios de el pelinegro se movían ansiosos el los suyos por fin después de tanto tiempo por fin probaba esos carnosos y rosados labios que llevaban años torturándolo el pelinegro paso su lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso ella abrió un poco la boca para permitirle entrar mientras el aceptaba la invitación gustoso saboreando cada parte de su boca las emociones fueron hermosas era su primer beso y con su hermano , el hombre que le robo el corazón el que ella creyó inalcanzable  
pero un saludo los hiso separarse  
-sakura sasuke acabamos de llegar-saludaron sus padres  
sasuke miro a sakura tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados se veía tan hermosa que le daban tremendas ganas de volver a besarla pero debía moderarse  
-vamos?-pregunto el pelinegro  
-ha-hai-asintió la pelirosa aun con la cabeza gacha  
la cena transcurrió tranquila todos terminaron y se dispusieron a levantarse pero una vos detuvo al pelinegro  
-sasuke necesito hablar con tigo-dijo el mayor de los uchihas  
sasuke solo asintió mientras se volvía a sentar y observaba a su madre y su hermana abandonar la habitación  
  
-que te dijo que?-pregunto la pelirosa caminando de un lado a otro-cuando te vas? dijo con la cabeza agachada mientras unas gotas saladas caían de su barbilla  
-no llores -dijo el pelinegro tomándole la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-tengo que irme mañana pero volveré dentó de 4 años volveré por ti-  
y dicho esto se volvieron a fundir en un dulce beso  
**fin flashback**  
-hmp que idiota fui al creer que _el_ regresaría-se reprendía mental mente la pelirosa-que ingenua jajaja-rio con amargura-claro como iba a regresar por mi haaay soy una estúpida, estúpida, estupidaaa-las lagrimas de nuevo brotaban de sus ojos arranco furiosa mente las lagrimas que no cesaban-es la ultima ves que lloro por ti 4-solloso-4 malditos años de mi vida creyendo en ti y ahora vuelves como si nada con tu futura esposa hmp esposa pero no dejare que me vuelvas a lastimar nunca mas nunca-esto ultimo lo dijo a modo de promesa si se prometida así misma que nunca la volverían a lastimar  
de repente un timbre la hiso volver en si y comenzó a buscar el pequeño aparato  
-hola  
-_hola princesa te gusto tu nuevo departamento_  
la pelirosa sonrió sincera mente-papi si me encanto estoy dándole los últimos retoques dame un día mas y estará perfecto-dijo animada mente  
-_excelente pero no trabajes tanto amor porque no comemos juntos esta tarde_-dijo con un tono de vos que solo usaba con ella  
-claro papi hoy no tengo que ir al hospital además me servirá distraerme  
-_por cierto mañana llega sasuke con su prometida estarán en la casa por eso entenderé si no quieres cenar con nosotros el sábado_-no era un secreto que no se llevaban bien pero no sabia el porque  
-si lo se papi pero yo no tengo por que dejar de visitarlos solo per su presencia y aunque me pese es mi hermano-dijo un poco mas seria aunque le doliera era cierto iba a demostrarle a su_ hermano_ que no era irremplazable como toda una uchiha  
-_hmp no esperaba menos de ti me ciento orgulloso amor entonces paso por ti a las 3_-dijo con un tono muy orgulloso el uchiha mayor  
-ok papi te espero  
  
en la carretera se podía ver un precioso Ferrari negro descapotado conducido por un pelinegro guapísimo a su lado se encontraba una mujer rubia de ojos azules con muy buen cuerpo  
(iner:puag)maga: créeme estoy sufriendo igual que tu.  
-sasu ya casi llegamos  
-hmp ami quieres callarte  
la nombrada rodo los ojos -uf que genio  
-hmp-el sonido marca uchiha hiso su aparición  
-_hmp pronto nos volveremos a ver sakura __mi sakura_


	2. el regreso

Hola estoy de vuelta y super recargada espero que sigan comentando

Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco triste pues solo recibi 4 Reviews eso quiere decir que no ago muy bien mi trabajo por eso trate de aser este capi mas intenso

Una hermosa pelirrosa entraba por la puerta de su departamento justo acababa de salir de el restaurant donde comió con su padre después de una corta caminata por el parque la llevo asta su casa, traía puestos unos jeans negros y una blusa roja de manga larga con algo de escote, en su cuello una pequeña medallita de corazón con las iniciales **s y s** grabadas sonrió al recordar quien se la regalo

tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás y una barbilla se apoyo en su hombro ,dio un respingo e hiso el intento de alejarse pues el extraño no había dicho palabra, por un momento una pequeña Esperanza de que podía tratarse de sasuke pero se entristeció y relajo al escuchar la vos de su misterioso carcelero  
-veo que mi regalo te saco una sonrisa-dijo el hombre alejándose de ella  
-saso me asustaste tonto-dijo la pelirrosa con un puchero cosa que al pelirrojo se le hiso adorable  
-mira que mal agradecida vengo a visitarte y así me recibes-dijo el pelirrojo caminando asía la cocina y tomando una soda de la nevera  
-creí que estarías en el hospital-dijo la pelirrosa desde la sala mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón  
-que te digo tiene sus ventajas ser el director de el hospital-de nuevo se encurso a la sala y vio a sakura muy pensativa-y a ti que te pasa andas como ida-dijo poniendo toda su atención en ella le preocupaba mucho porque además de ser su amiga era la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo la pelirrosa guardo silencio unos instantes  
-es mi madre -dijo por fin  
-¿volvieron a pelear?- pregunto el pelirrojo  
-no bueno si -balbuceo la pelirrosa- lo que pasa es que mi hermano sasuke llega hoy y mi madre quiere que vaya a la cena especial que le preparo y créeme de lo ultimo que tengo ganas es de pasar una noche oyendo a mi madre alabando a sasuke y a su prometida-dijo casi escupiendo lo ultimo aun que había jurado no pensar en el y que el no la iba a lastimar seguía haciéndolo, de pronto unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su platica, la pelirrosa hiso el amago de levantarse pero el le indico que no era necesario  
-se de algo que te animara -dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie, acercándose a la puerta  
en la puerta estaba un hombre con un paquete el pelirrojo firmo el papel de entrega dio la propina y cerro la puerta -bien nena acércate esto es todo tuyo y no te emociones que me refiero al paquete-agrego con una sonrisa, la pelirrosa rodo los ojos por el comentario de sasori, poso su vista en el paquete y luego en el pelirrojo –¿que es?- pregunto sonriendo a lo que el pelirrojo le hiso señas de que lo abriera ella hiso caso y rasgo el papel y lo que vio la lleno de alegría era un teclado ella siempre quiso uno y ahora el pelirrojo se lo regalaba

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo agradecida por la acción, el pelirrojo inmediata mente correspondió pasando sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de la pelirosa y poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza de la pelirrosa lo que para ella era solo un abrazo de amistad para el era mucho mas deseaba abrasarla siempre, protegerla pero, eso no pasaría  
(inersaku: kyyya saso kun nos regalo un teclado es tan lindo)

Saku si la verdad lo es

(Inersaku: deverias darle una oportunidad el nos ama no como…)  
saku: si tal ves lo intente.  
-y porque no lo pruebas -dijo el pelirrojo separándose un poco sonrojado  
-ok-dicho esto conecto el teclado y puso sus manos sobre el y empezó a tocar una dulce melodía entonces empezó a cantar suave mente casi susurrando

_Siempre necesite tiempo para mi  
Nunca pensé necesitarte cuando llorara  
Y los días se sienten como años cuando estoy sola  
Y la cama donde te acuestas  
Esta tendida de tu lado_

Cuando te alejas de mí  
Cuento los pasos que das  
¿Ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora?

Cuando te vas  
Los pedazos de mi corazón te extrañan  
Cuando te vas  
La cara que conocí también falta  
Cuando te vas  
Todas las palabras que siempre necesito escuchar para superar el día  
Y hacerlo bien  
Te extraño  


Suvos ahora sonaba mas fuerte y segura, por un momento se olvido de el pelirrojo y se concentro solo en **el **_  
_

_Nunca antes me sentí de esta forma  
Todo lo que hago  
Me recuerda a ti  
Y la ropa que dejaste  
Esta tirada en el piso  
Y huele a ti  
Amo las cosas que haces_

Cuando te vas  
Cuento los pasos que das  
¿Ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora?  
¿Qué si lo necesitaba? Claro que lo necesitaba, desde que **el** se fue sus lagrimas corrían amarga mente sin ser enjugadas dulcemente por nadie, su amor se había quedado llorando por no ser satisfecho_  
Cuando te vas  
Los pedazos de mi corazón te extrañan  
Cuando te vas  
La cara que conocí también falta  
Cuando te vas  
Todas las palabras que siempre necesito escuchar para superar el día  
Y hacerlo bien  
Te extraño  
_

_**Lo extrañaba**_ aun que quisiera negarlo no podía lo amaba demasiado_  
_

_Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro  
Aquí para siempre  
Yo se que así fue  
_

Hechos el uno para el otro, si, ella también lo pensó pero** el** ahora estaba con otra persona y eso quería decir que no eran uno solo sino dos, dos personas diferentes, dos… hermanos _  
_

_Todo lo que yo siempre quise que tú supieras  
Que en todo lo que hago doy mi corazón y mi alma  
Apenas puedo respirar  
Necesito sentirte aquí conmigo_

Cuando te vas  
Los pedazos de mi corazón te extrañan  
Cuando te vas  
La cara que conocí también falta  
Cuando te vas  
Todas las palabras que siempre necesito escuchar para superar el día  
Y hacerlo bien  
Te extraño

La pelirrosa tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo mor no soltar las lagrimas que le picaban los ojosSiempre necesite tiempo para mi  
Nunca pensé necesitarte cuando llorara  
Y los días se sienten como años cuando estoy sola  
Y la cama donde te acuestas  
Esta tendida de tu lado

Cuando te alejas de mí  
Cuento los pasos que das  
¿Ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora?

Cuando te vas  
Los pedazos de mi corazón te extrañan  
Cuando te vas  
La cara que conocí también falta  
Cuando te vas  
Todas las palabras que siempre necesito escuchar para superar el día  
Y hacerlo bien  
Te extraño

Nunca antes me sentí de esta forma  
Todo lo que hago  
Me recuerda a ti  
Y la ropa que dejaste  
Esta tirada en el piso  
Y huele a ti  
Amo las cosas que haces

Cuando te vas  
Cuento los pasos que das  
¿Ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora?

Cuando te vas  
Los pedazos de mi corazón te extrañan  
Cuando te vas  
La cara que conocí también falta  
Cuando te vas  
Todas las palabras que siempre necesito escuchar para superar el día  
Y hacerlo bien  
Te extraño

Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro

Aquí para siempre  
Yo se que así fue

Todo lo que yo siempre quise que tú supieras  
Que en todo lo que hago doy mi corazón y mi alma  
Apenas puedo respirar  
Necesito sentirte aquí conmigo

Cuando te vas  
Los pedazos de mi corazón te extrañan  
Cuando te vas  
La cara que conocí también falta  
Cuando te vas  
Todas las palabras que siempre necesito escuchar para superar el día  
Y hacerlo bien  
Te extraño  
(avril lavigne when you're gone

-esa canción es hermosa tu la escribiste  
-si fue ase años-dijo alejándose-_cuando toda vía creía en el_-pensó la pelirrosa  
  
un Ferrari negro se estacionaba frente en la mansión uchiha la primera en salir fue ami lepard la hija de uno de los empresarios mas grandes de el mundo después salió un guapísimo pelinegro ahora mas grande con rasgos mas maduros que lo hacían verse muy guapo al salir se quito los lentes de sol y alcanzo a ver que su madre acercándose sonriendo el correspondió con una media sonrisa

Disimulada mente paso la mirada para todos lados como buscando algo o mas bien a alguien no pudo continuar ya que su madre lo abrazo  
-sasuke chan cariño que gusto que llegaste después de tanto tiempo por fin estas aquí  
- también me alegra haber regresado madre ella es ami lepard mi prometida-dijo señalando a la mujer a su lado ella hiso una reverencia - ami ella es mi madre mikoto uchiha  
-mikoto san es un gusto  
-vamos querida solo dime mikoto pronto seremos familia-dijo con una sonrisa amable-pero entremos deben estar cansados-dijo adentrándose a la casa-Kent cariño baja las maletas de el caro de sasuke y las llevas a las habitaciones que preparamos-dijo dirigiéndose a un joven de unos 22 años alto guapo sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro su piel era bronceada  
-como diga mikoto san  
-por cierto Kent el es mi hijo el joven sasuke y su prometida la señorita ami-el nombrado hiso una reverencia-el es Kent el mayordomo de mas confianza en la casa-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a ellos sasuke frunció el ceño porque era alguien joven y pues el chico no era tan feo a su pensar podría andar coqueteando con su pelirrosa y eso no lo toleraría

El joven saludo amable mente y salió por las maletas el pelinegro ignoro total mente al joven y por fin hiso la pregunta que había estado taladrando su cabeza desde que entro a konoha  
-donde esta sakura? es raro que no haya venido a recibirme-pregunto por fin

la pelinegra guardo silencio y puso cara triste cosa que hiso que sasuke se preguntara si todo estaba bien  
-sakura ya no vive aquí-dijo por fin halo cual sasuke frunció el ceño  
-como que ya no vive aquí-dijo muy furioso su vos se había subido de tono además su semblante se notaba clara mente molesto sus cejas estaban casi juntas y sus labios apretados cosa que hiso que tanto ami como mikoto se sorprendieran  
-bueno empezó a trabajar en el hospital desde ase dos años y ase como 2 meses así como si nada dijo que quería independizarse-relato con vos apagada- yo me negué pero tu padre le compro el departamento y desde entonces solo viene de ves en cuando a comer cuando tu padre esta aquí o cuando itachi habla, sigue siendo muy huraña con migo casi no hablamos y yo…-empezó a sollozar y no pudo continuar  
sasuke al escuchar todo esto se sintió mal  
-debió haberse enterado-dijo pero no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en vos alta  
-de que-pregunto su prometida  
-necesito bañarme-dijo ignorando la anterior pregunta

-claro cariño tu habitación es la que utilizabas antes de irte

-hmp gracias-murmuro saliendo hacia su habitación

-la cena estará dentro de unas horas amor-escucho decir a su madre  
-esta bien-se metió en su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama-regrese por ti sakura y nada ni nadie va a impedírmelo tu eres mía y estarás junto a mi  
  
-queeeeeeeeeee no, no, no-decía una pelirosa mirando con advertencia al pelirrojo-no saso tu no sabes como es mi hermano  
-iré con tigo y punto-dijo el pelirrojo decidido  
-pero  
-nada sube a cambiarte porque llegamos tarde  
-a sus ordenes jefe-dijo con fastidio  
-así me gusta nena  
  
en el comedor había cuatro personas sentadas ¿ platicas? No, ni mucho menos solo un silencio perturbador  
-hijo es un gusto tenerte aquí-dijo con formalidad el mayor de los uchihas sin importarle la presencia de ami  
-gracias padre  
-Rita -alzo la vos el uchiha mayor-pon otro lugar en la mesa mi hija vendrá a cenar- dijo con orgullo sasuke no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios por fin la vería pensaba ir a buscarla mas tarde pero ella iría hacia el –seguro a cambiado mucho -era lo que pensaba el pelinegro  
al cabo de unos 5 minutos se escucharon unos toques en la puerta el corazón de el pelinegro se acelero pero frunció el ceño al escuchar quien hablaba 

-_sakura chan como as estado _quien se cree este tarado para hablarle de esa forma pensaba su mano estrujaba violentamente un vaso de vidrio que sin duda se rompería si lo seguían apretando así

-_Kent muy bien y tu_

_-Bueno pues estaría mejor si vinieras mas seguido_

Se oyó la armoniosa risa de la pelirosa mientras sasuke al oír el exceso de confianza que se tenían apretó más el vaso-_ como van tus estudios_  
-_progresando_

_-bueno espero ya pronto verte en el hospital como un excelente pediatra_

_-créeme que serás la primera en quien piense cuando me gradué_

Un carraspeo hiso que ambos pararan su platica

_-o lo ciento Kent se supone que senaria con la familia _

_-claro pasa están ya en el comedor _

De pronto entro a la cocina y los miro y todos voltearon la vista hacia ella pues no iba sola  
-buenas noches- dijeron al unisonó los recién llegados

Si hay algo que no les guste porfa díganmelo asepto quejas sugerencias y Reviews

besos mimisaku


	3. confecion y duda?

**Hola aquí toy de nuevo traje la conti y espero que sea de su agrado quiero agradecer a **gracias

**l****MGGSS****: muchas gracias supongo que los coments vendrán mientras se siga desarrollando la historia**

**Love tu uchiha: aquí esta la conti tratare de actualizar siempre rápido **

**setsuna17**** lo se amix sasuke es tan molesto quiere a saku pero tiene a su prometida de lado pero eso tiene una explicación **

**Elosa: amix tu comentario me subió mucho el ánimo**

**Mota: que bueno que te gusto espero y sigas leyendo**

**yuuki13: contestando a tu pregunta si abra mucho saso saku como se puede ver en este capi**

**También muchas gracias a: ****Chiharu Natsumi****, ****'SaKura HiMekO'-.**** Ciento no haber podido responderles antes **

**Capi 3: una confesión y duda?****  
**

los 2 hombres uchiha tenían el ceño fruncido al ver la mano de sasori en la pequeña cintura de sakura  
y tal como pensó sasuke sakura había cambiado mucho, traía puestos unos jeans entubados a la cadera su blusa esa morada de manga larga y dejaba ver sus hombros traía unos converse negros traía el cabello en una media cola dejando caer unos mechones de cabello en su rostro dándole un toque muy cool, los ojos solo los llevaba con delineador negro y un rosa coral en sus labios en el brazo traía una chaqueta negra regalo de su padre

-sencilla mente hermosa- pensaba el pelinegro

-sasori chan que gusto que estés aquí-dijo la señora uchiha- sakura chan amor no me avisaste que saso vendría.

-lo siento madre pero ni yo sabia-dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo siendo seguida por el pelirrojo que hiso lo mismo-el se auto invito

-papi como as estado-dijo agachándose quedando en cuclillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla - me conto pati(la secretaria) que estas trabajando mucho

-he tenido mucho trabajo hime (princesa) y alguien tiene que hacerlo-dijo tomando sus manos y besándolas-pero no te preocupes conozco mis limites- dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla de sakura cosa que hiso que sakura sonriera  
-te creo-dijo levantándose – pero no trabajes tanto prométemelo ¿si?

-hmp

-papi

-esta bien hime

Ok esto ya era raro pensó amy con ella y con su hijo había sido frio y asta grosero y con sakura era una dulzura que es lo que tenia ella para doblegar así tanto a fugaku como a sasuke

-fugaku san-dijo el pelirrojo alzando la cabeza en forma de saludo 

-hmp sasori

y llego el momento de saludar a el motivo de la cena especial sakura dudo un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el pelirrojo que de nuevo poso su mano en la cintura de la pelirrosa como infundiéndole animo y apoyo, gesto que la pelirrosa agradeció ya que la tranquilizo 

-sasuke-las palabras fueron frías y secas un simple sasuke sin ningún sufijo

-sakura-aunque el pelinegro lo disimulo muy bien la forma en que su sakura le hablo le dolio mucho pero claro no iba a demostrarlo  
-volviste  
-te prometí que lo aria  
-me da mucho gusto que estés aquí-dijo sonriendo falsa mente y acto seguido se acerco para darle un abrazo al principio la pelirrosa pensó que un simple abrazo no le aria daño pero en cuanto el la estrecho en sus fuertes brazos no pudo evitar recordar todo el amor que le tenia a su hermano, por lo cual se separo inmediata mente de el como si su contacto quemara

para todos los presentes era solo un cariñoso abrazo de 2 hermanos que hacia tiempo no se veían pero solo ellos dos sabían todo lo que encerraba, el remolino de sentimientos que levanto ese simple abraso 

-tu debes de ser amy cierto-dijo sonriéndole igual mente

-si y tu eres la famosa sakura-la pelirrosa solo asintió

-meda mucho gusto tenerte aquí espero que te guste konoha

-me encanta es una ciudad bella en verdad-dijo con una sonrisa

-por cierto el-dijo señalando al pelirrojo-es akasuna no sasori es mi...

-mejor amigo-dijo el pelirrojo-mucho gusto sasuke, amy 

-hmp-fue la respuesta de el pelinegro-sakura puede caminar sola no es necesario que la sostengas de esa manera-gruño apretando los dientes total mente furioso  
-mmm?-el pelirrojo estaba extrañado por la actitud de el pelinegro si las miradas mataran de seguro estaría bien muerto-oye nena creo que tu hermano es muy celoso con tigo-dijo apretándola mas contra si  
-maldito te dije te dije que la sueltes de una ves  
-vasta que es lo que pasa con tigo sasuke compórtate no puedes tratar así a los amigos de tu hermana?-dijo fugaku muy irritado por la actitud de su hijo, aunque por dentro sonreía eso era justo lo que el quería decirle al pelirrojo  
la pelirrosa que había permanecido callada hablo-saso vamos a sentarnos si?  
el pelirrojo asintió y se sentó junto a sakura  
-bueno ya que estamos todos comamos-dijo por fin mikoto

durante la cena sasuke no apartaba la vista de sakura ni de sasori ya que aprovechaba cualquier pretexto para acercarse a la pelirrosa

-mikoto la comida esta deliciosa-decía un muy animado pelirrojo-ojala su hija cocinara así

-que dijiste-dijo la pelirrosa siendo rodeada por un aura asesina  
-ya tranquila nena sabes que me encantas-dijo tomando su mano cosa que hiso que el pelinegro gruñera furioso y arto de la presencia de el pelirrojo-aunque no sepas cocinar-y soltó una risita  
-me las vas a pagar-dijo bajito la pelirrosa  
-madre no a hablado itachi kun  
-no amor tal ves mañana  
-bueno-de repente miro su reloj y eran las 11 de la noche-bueno creo que es hora de irnos.  
-woo es cierto se nos paso el tiempo volando-decía el pelirrojo levantándose  
-papi nos vemos-dijo acercándose para que su padre pudiera besar su frente  
-cuídate hime  
-madre me voy  
-esta bien amor deberías venir a comer mas seguido me encanta tenerte aquí-dijo con una sonrisa amarga  
-claro madre hare lo posible- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
-me da gusto que hayas vuelto **hermano-**dijo la pelirrosa remarcando la palabra hermano  
-hmp quédate aquí  
-que?-dijo la pelirrosa sorprendida por las palabras de su hermano  
-no permitiré que ese tipo te lleve a estas horas  
-lo siento pero me tengo que ir  
-sakura  
-sasori es alguien que a estado siempre que lo necesito es mi mejor amigo y una persona sumamente especial para mi confió ciegamente en el sasuke-dijo ya un poco irritada  
todos los demás solo observaban atentamente pero a cierto pelirrojo le alegraron enormemente  
-pues yo no  
-sasuke basta necesito hablar con tigo -dijo el uchiha mayor  
  
-lo siento  
-que?  
-lo que paso con sasuke la forma en que te trato yo  
-no tienes porque sentirte mal nena  
-si pero es que...  
-vamos no fue tan malo-decia un pelirrojo que hiba manejando  
-si tienes razon -dijo una pelirrosa distraida-saso  
-mmm?  
-gracias  
-hn?  
-por acompañarme  
-hmp tonta no tienes porque agradecerme  
-tal ves no pero -dijo y después volvió a hablar- saso?  
-dime  
-porque lo ases  
-hn?  
-porque eres tan bueno con migo me apoyas, siempre estas con migo?  
-llegamos-dijo sasori muy serio la pelirrosa no entendía asta que miro Asia un lado y vio las escaleras de su departamento, ¿acaso sasori fue frio con ella? Sin saber porque un frio se poso sobre su pecho,  
-si-dijo simple mente y salió del auto empezó a caminar 

_Sasori es alguien que a estado siempre que lo necesito es mi mejor amigo y una persona sumamente especial para mi confió ciegamente en el sasuke_

El pelirrojo recordó las palabras de sakura en la mansión uchiha e inconsciente mente sonrió  
-por que te amo-dijo muy segura la vos de el pelirrojo ella abrió muy grandes los ojos y solo atino el voltear asía atrás pero el pelirrojo arranco no se arriesgaría a que ella le dijera que solo podían ser amigos.

ella solo pudo observar como el auto se perdía en las calles tan solo empezó a caminar no podía sacarse de la cabeza la confesión de sasori porque sintió algo muy cálido en el pecho con lo que le dijo, una sensación que solo sentía cuando estaba con su hermano y de pronto recordó la sensación tan placentera de que sasuke la estrechara en sus fuertes brazos sensación que también sintió cuando sasori la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo… todo Hera tan confuso sacudió la cabeza como si eso fuera a alejar los sentimientos encontrados… abrió la puerta de su depa quería recostarse y olvidar todo  
pero no se percato de unos ojos azabaches que la veían con insistencia

ya adentro se deshizo de los zapatos y de la chaqueta que traía puesta  
estaba dispuesta a subir cuando unos toques a la puerta se lo impidieron rodo los ojos y se volvió para abrir la puerta  
-t-tu que ases a-aquí- balbuceaba la pelirrosa al ver quien estaba detrás de la puerta

chan can chan chan  
pues aquí capi 3 espero de su apoyo porque este fic no seria posible sin ustedes si tienen alguna queja sugerencia o cualquier cosa que les parezca importante háganmelo saber

Los amo mil

Los llevo en mi corazón

Besos

Mimi


	4. ¿que esperabas fuegos artificiales?

**Hola ha todos aquí traigo por fin la conti trate de hacer el capi un poco mas largo y en contestación a las preguntas**

**Sarah-sama****: si abra lemon pero será mas adelante tal ves en el capi ocho o nueve por lo mientras espero que sigas leyendo**

**MGGSS****: como ya dije trate de hacer este capi mas largo ojala que te guste**

**SANDRA: me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y que te des el tiempo para comentar eso me hace inspirarme más**

**hatake-katia****; lo se sasuke es muy egoísta pero va a sufrir un poco o mejor un mucho por su compromiso**

**setsuna17****:jaja si soy mala ñaca ñaca espero y te guste la conti**

**love tu uchiha: me encanta que te encante mi trabajo prfa sigue leyendo**

**eloisa: ps no esperes mas amix aquí esta el capitulo cuatro**

-t-tu que ases a-aquí- balbuceaba la pelirrosa al ver quien estaba detrás de la puerta  
-tenemos que hablar-después de su "amigable" charla con su padre el pelinegro salió rápida mente en busca de sakura, no le costo alcanzar el coche de sasori, pues iba muy rápido, no iba a permitir que _**su **_sakura estuviera tanto tiempo a solas con el pelirrojo, por suerte las calles estaban desiertas no avía ningún oficial que le pudiera causar problemas por la velocidad

-te equivocas sasuke-la pelirosa solo dejaba ver su seria cara ya que sostenía la puerta que estaba apenas abierta-tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar

Empujo la puerta Asia adelante para cerrarla, dando fin a la conversación, pero el pelinegro fue mas rápido y puso un pie entre la puerta y el marco, sabia que la pelirrosa intentaría cerrarle en la cara, por eso se anticipo a sus actos y entro de una forma un tanto brusca al departamento de su hermana, ella se quejo pero el no presto atención fue ahí para hablar con ella y lo aria, nada ni nadie se lo impediría. Aun recordaba las palabras que su padre dijo una vez dentro del despacho: no_ quiero que la molestes entendido?_ Y esa no era su intención simplemente le dejaría en claro que volvió por ella y que seria suya  
-vaya veo que mi padre no escatimo en gastos de tu departamento-el pelinegro repaso con la mirada todos y cada uno de los espacios de la residencia que si bien no era una mansión tampoco era para nada chica ni modesta, el pelinegro sentía como la mirada molesta y contrariada de la pelirosa estaba sobre el y eso le divertía de sobre manera así que decidió molestarla un poco mas-hmp claro no dejaría que su pequeña muñeca de porcelana viviera en una pocilga

-no creo que hayas venido a envidiar y celar mi casa ¿a que viniste sasuke?-era obvio que sasuke no estaba ahí para ver su casa y su presencia ya estaba poniéndola nerviosa decidió preguntar y acabar rápido con aquello pero se arrepintió de inmediato al recibir de lleno la penetrante mirada de sasuke

-te lo dije tenemos que hablar-la vos de sasuke estaba llena de calma cosa que desespero a la pelirrosa, estaba claro que no se iría ya que se tiro cómodamente sobre el sofá y la miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro  
-esta bien hablemos, dime de que quieres hablar sasuke ¡ha¡ de como te largaste ase cuatro años-la pelirrosa por fin estallo- ha no mejor hablemos de tus estúpidas promesas de volver por mi, ha no, no ya se quieres hablarme de tu prometida espera no, no me digas quieres que sea la madrina de su boda es ¿eso no? Pues no te preocupes comprare un hermoso vestido y sonreiré a todos los invitados-su vos se calmo un poco mas al igual que ella sin decir mas comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente ahora puedes irte

la verdad planeaba algo menos sentimental no es que quisiera demostrarle el daño que le hacia el saber que el tenia novia pero al recordarlo no pudo evitarlo, demostró la rabia que le daba imaginarlo amando a su novia, proporcionarle los besos y caricias con los que ella soñaba todas las noches desde que se fue todo esto le dolía enorme mente pero claro que como toda una uchiha no soltó ni una sola lagrima en su rostro sola mente se podía apreciar un gran enojo

-hmp estas celosa-no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación el pelinegro con la misma tranquilidad se levanto del sofá y camino hacia ella-por eso dejaste la casa y comenzaste a trabajar no? por mi-en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado era obvio que estaba celosa y aunque tratara de aparentar que solo era enojo el sabia perfectamente que aun lo amaba

-veo que no as cambiado nada sasuke-la pelirrosa comenzó a dar pequeños pasos la situación la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa necesitaba sacarlo de su departamento cuanto antes

-sigues siendo un egocéntrico egoísta ¡por ti¡ ¡ha! Por favor sasuke, bájate de la nube, yo soy lo que soy por mi y solo por mi, tu te largaste ase cuatro años y desde ese momento saliste de mi vida. Dime sasuke en donde estuviste cuando entre a la facultad de medicina y cuando me gradué como medico, o cuando decidí independizarme contesta en donde estuviste?

el pelinegro solo estaba ahí frente a ella no tenia palabras para responderle porque era cierto por primera ves se dio cuenta lo mucho que perdió llendose

-exacto no estuviste a mi lado pero tal ves estuviste revolcándote con la primera que se te puso enfrente eso seria mas digno de ti-al pelinegro le hirieron de sobremanera estas palabras mas no lo demostró- cuando mas necesite tu apoyo mas lejos estabas, por tres años yo llore cada noche extrañándote y soñé cada noche con el día en que regresarías pero no lo hiciste nunca estuviste con migo. en cambio hubo personas que me salvaron de vivir solo tras una sombra, que me enseñaron a vivir y a amar: saso a sido un gran amigo siempre me a apoyado ,consolado el siempre a esta...

de pronto se sintió empujada y dio un gemido de dolor cuando su espalda dio en la pared todo fue muy rápido el pelinegro la tenia aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared-deja de hablar de ese imbécil como remplazo mío tu eres mía y solo mía entiendes

-tuya por favor sasuke no lo entiendes somos hermanos tu vas a casarte serás feliz y tendrás muchos hijos que van a llamarme tía y yo también tendré una familia

-tu no vas a casarte entiendes matare al maldito que se atreva a acercarse a ti, matare a ese imbécil pelirrojo tu eres mía sakura entiendes-el agarre de el pelinegro se intensifico el coraje hacia que pusiera una gran fuerza en sus manos causándole daño a la pelirrosa

-con que derecho lo arias

-con el que meda tu amor porque aunque trates de ocultarlo me amas

-yo no, no es cierto-la pelirrosa agacho la cabeza para no mirar a el pelinegro no podría seguir con esto necesitaba alejarlo de ella a como diera lugar, sasuke por su parte aflojo el agarre y tomo a sakura por la barbilla enfocándola a sus ojos perdiéndose en sus obres verdes que le expresaban muchos sentimientos, la pelirrosa se sentía desprotegida parecía como si sasuke pudiera ver su interior y eso no le gustaba

-mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas-susurro cerca de sus labios cosa que hiso que la pelirrosa se sonrojara imboluntaria mente y su corazón latiera mas rápido de lo normal, el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de sakura le demostró al pelinegro que todavía había amor

(inersaku: y ahora que vamos a hacer esta bastante cerca)  
saku: demonios creo que me sonroje maldito sasuke todavía reacciono como tonta al tenerlo cerca  
(inersaku: manda todo a la mierda y bésalo)  
saku: no, no puedo hacer eso lo prometí voy a alejarlo  
(inersaku: sabrá que mientes)  
saku: no porque no voy a mentir le diré la verdad y tu me ayudaras  
(inersaku: yo como?)

(inersaku: _yo nunca_-la vos mental de sakura hiso presencia-deje de amarte sasuke-en sus palabras no había matiz de inseguridad , tanto sus ojos como su vos decían la verdad

el pelinegro frunció el ceño notable mente y sin delicadeza, termino de acercarse y la beso con fiereza como tratando que con ese beso ella rectificara sus palabras apretó mas la pequeña cintura de la pelirrosa sin apartarse de el beso, al sentir el fuerte agarre a su cintura ella abrió la boca para reclamar pero el pelinegro aprovecho la situación e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la pelirosa saboreando esa deliciosa sensación que se moría por volver a probar, porque aunque no lo diría en vos alta el también pensó en ella todo este tiempo fuera, no paraba de recordar la primera ves que la beso, el primer beso de ella fue para el y también quería ser el primer y único hombre en su vida claro que jamás lo diría

Ella por su lado no pudo más y sucumbió ante el exquisito beso que le regalaba el amor de su vida, llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando un beso suyo que no pudo mas y enredo sus manos en el cuello de sasuke asiendo que este sonriera satisfecho por sentir que ella lo amaba aun y eso lo demostraba ahora

En medio del beso el pelinegro tomo la cintura de sakura con una mano y con la mano libre acariciaba todo a su paso haciendo a la pelirrosa estremecerse con el suave y atinado tacto, pero como dicen por ahí todo lo bueno termina así que a regañadientes el pelinegro se separo de ella lentamente por falta de aire

Miro directamente a la pelirrosa detallándola con la mirada, como queriendo grabar esa imagen en su mente, su cuerpo un poco tenso, sus mejillas estaban fuertemente sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba buscando aire.

Comenzó a acercarse un poco mas, estaba dispuesto a empezar de nuevo, y ver mas de la adorable inexperiencia de ella, cuando un sonido sordo se oyó en la estancia, la cabeza de el pelinegro estaba un poco ladeada y su mejilla comenzó a arder y se enrojeció un poco lentamente poso su mano en la adolorida mejilla y miro a la pelirrosa la cual tenia aun la mano en el aire y lo miraba con ¿desprecio?

-que demonios te pasa sakura

-lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas

-que te pasa estas loca?-la pelirrosa camino asía la puerta y la abrió

-lárgate de mi casa sasuke no quiero volverte a ver al menos no a solas todo lo que tengas que hablar con migo será en familia y nada mas y no…no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme entiendes-esas palabras le costaban tanto lo único que deseaba era que la abrazara y besara como lo había echo ase unos segundos

-sakura yo no pienso salir de…

-vete por favor sasuke no lo entiendes ya me has herido demasiado, tu y yo no podemos estar cerca sin hacernos daño, vete no quiero verte… no ahora 

-hmp me voy pero aun no hemos terminado esta charla-el pelinegro salió de la estancia y subió a su coche dando un fuerte portazo una ves dentó de su coche saco toda su frustración dándole un terrible golpe al volante estaba furioso, porque sakura tenia que ser tan terca, dijo que no lo amaba pero demostró lo contrario al corresponder el beso, sintió sus deseos al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse cuando su mano inspeccionaba su cuerpo pero aun así le dijo que no quería volverlo a ver  
-esto no a acabado sakura como te dije tu eres mía-dicho esto arranco y se perdió entre las obscuras calles  
ª/ª  
la pelirrosa cerro la puerta se recargo en ella y se deslizo asta llegar al piso en ese momento su mascara de enojo y frialdad se rompió en mil pedazos abraso sus rodillas y empezó a hacer lo que quiso hacer desde que abrazo a sasuke en la cena, desde que vio a su prometida y desde que lo vio detrás de su puerta, llorar, si llorar por no poder estar junto a el, por amarlo tanto después de todo

**Bueno que les pareció espero que les haya gustado ya que puse todo mi empeño en este capi**

**Gracias a todos los que asen posible que siga escribiendo mis historias muchos =Mimí feliz**

**¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos?**

**muchos Reviews =Mimi feliz**

**Mimi feliz =conti rápida**

**RREVIEWS**


	5. comiensa plan de reconquista: seras mia

**Hola ha todos aquí traigo por fin la conti trate de hacer el capi un poco mas largo y en contestación a las preguntas**

**Eloisa: si voy a aclarar el porque el compromiso de amy y sasuke pero será un poco mas adelante mientras en este cap doy un adelanto y encuanto a lo de el favoritismo eso ire dando pistas afin de que se baya armando el rompe cabezas**

**Hatsune-san: la verdad me alegra tener nuevas lectoras y con respecto al incesto, a mi me facinan estas historias pero con mis hermanos creeme no nos soportamos, claro que si mis hermanos fueran cierto par de pelinegros uchiha otra cosa seria**

**setsuna17****: si sasuke es muy egoísta pero asi es el amor marca uchia**

**MGGSS****: espero que este cap no te allá decepcionado**

**Sandra: espero que me dejes lo que piensas de este capi y disfrutalo**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE ABAJO**

Los rayos de el sol entraban por la ventana, la pelirrosa se removía pesadamente no durmió nada bien pensando en tantas cosas el día anterior, sasuke, amy, sasori se sentó en la cama y deslizo las dos manos por su cara asía arriba para tomar su cabello

-sasori-lo de la noche anterior la tenia muy confundida la sensación de seguridad que le dio sasori al tomar su cintura, el huracán de sentimientos que sintió al abrazar a sasuke y al ver sus celos hacia ella después el beso, el beso esa exquisita sensación de hormigueo, ardor, dolor la pelirrosa suspiro cansada cualquiera en su lugar se abría vuelto loco

-terminare en un manicomio con una bonita camisa de fuerza-se levanto y se metió a la ducha tenia que pensar hoy iría a el hospital y seguramente ahí estaría.  
-claro es el director-abrió la regadera dejando que las gotas de agua la relajaran

que hacer no iba a huir pero no quería herir a sasori el era su mejor amigo y quería saber que era esa extraña sensación de tranquilidad al tenerlo cerca

por lo menos hoy no tendría que ver a sasuke ni a su adorada novia, sin previo aviso, una enorme ira creció en ella al recordar a la prometida de _su_ hermano sin pensarlo empezó a apretar tanto el jabón que salió volando fuera de el baño era obvio que aun que quisiera negarlo dolía y mucho sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar estos pensamientos aunque no sirvió de mucho.

termino con su labor y solo suspiro resignada, no podía refugiarse todo el día en su habitación, salió y miro al reloj 7:30 entraba dentro de una hora así que debía apurarse se puso unos jeans ajustados y una blusa rosa de tiritas la cual casi no se veía ya que se ponía la bata blanca enzima

su pelo estaba amarrado en una cola alta y no llevaba rastros de maquillaje.  
Se dio una última mirada y salió con rumbo al hospital

En la mansión uchiha

mas específicamente en la habitación mas grande de la parte alta se encontraba un fornido pelinegro sentado en la cama con el pelo revuelto y el torso descubierto, una de sus rodillas estaba alzada y en la misma estaba recargado el codo de el pelinegro

se paso la noche en vela pensando en _ella_ en como asarla entender, y es que es tan terca el pelinegro no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el beso que se dieron aunque al principio ella trataba de contenerse cuando por fin cedió y fue fantástico-hmp asta en sueños eres molesta- Tantas veces besando infinidad de mujeres, acostándose con ellas y nunca sintió lo que su pequeña hermana le hacia sentir con un solo beso.

De repente algo mejor dicho alguien, lo saco de sus pensamientos  
Unas manos se aferraron a su torso y unos instantes labios recorrían su cuello con avidez

-no sabia que te avías despertado-ronroneo seductoramente en su oído la rubia

-amy aléjate no estoy de humor

-que demonios te pasa sasuke desde que llegamos as estado mas frio y distante de lo normal con migo

-no exageres acabamos de llegar ayer

-amor se que la relación con tu terca hermana te pone mal per...

-no hables de lo que no sabes y no te atrabas a volver a hablar de esa forma de sakura ¿entiendes?

-ves de lo que hablo nunca me avías hablado así

-hoy estas insoportable amy, me voy a bañar y no quiero que me molestes -la advertencia fue clara el estaba enojado y cuando esto sucede es mejor no molestarlo.

La rubia enrollo la sabana y la tiro total mente furiosa, sabia que su compromiso no lo era en si, pero ella lo amaba y le dolia su trato

La pelirrosa se encontraba enfrente de el hospital dio un largo suspiro y entro

-buenos días-saludo cortes mente la pelirrosa a la recepcionista- imari saso esta en su oficina?

-si acaba de llegar sakura san

-sa-ku-ra imari te e dicho mil veces que me digas solo sakura

-lo siento sakura-la pelirrosa solo sonrió-ha por cierto sasori sama me pidió que en cuanto llegaras pasaras a verlo- la pelirrosa asintió y siguió su camino a ella no necesitaban anunciarla ya que el pelirrojo siempre la recibía.

La pelirrosa dio dos toques a la puerta e inmediatamente la abrió. Al abrirla se encontró con el pelirrojo con su bata blanca sentado frente a un escritorio con unos papeles en las manos

-saso?-la pelirrosa no sabia que hacer como iba a tratarlo de ahora en adelante lo único que se le ocurrió fue actuar como siempre. El pelirrojo dejo los papeles en el escritorio y le sonrió y ella correspondió a la sonrisa

-estas ocupado?

-nunca para ti nena, que pasa?

-e me dijo imari que me mandaste llamar

-ha era eso-un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca de el pelirrojo en sus palabras avía cierto grado de emoción-bueno hoy en la noche tengo un evento muy importante será una fiesta donde las compañías mas prestigiosas donaran ayuda para el hospital, quiero que me acompañes sakura

-yo pero...

-vamos eres mi mejor doctora en el hospital además de la mas hermosa-la pelirrosa se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario, sasori por su parte estaba muy complacido por la reacción de la pelirrosa. Se avía decidido a conquistarla y lo aria, y el que ella no lo evitara y se sonrojara con sus palabras era un excelente comienzo

-me encantaría ser tu compañera saso, pero no soy tan bonita-tal ves no debería hacerlo pero aunque fuera algo egoísta estaba dispuesta a conocer mas a sasori y tal ves el pudiera hacer que el pelinegro saliera de sus pensamientos

-no, tienes razón eres preciosa

Un nuevo y adorable sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la pelirrosa-saso- murmuro en forma de reproche

-pero trata de no lucir tan bella, porque si no tendre que ser igual que tu hermano y morder a quien se te acerque- una limpia carcajada salió de labios de sasori robándole a sakura una sonrisa

-bueno entonces me voy tengo que trabajar ¿nos vemos en la noche? –se sentía tan confundida, cuando sasori menciono los celos de sasuke una gran cantidad de mariposas volaron en su estomago, descubrió lo mucho que le agradaba que sasuke la celara de esa forma

-a las 8 paso por ti

La pelirrosa asintió y sonrió camino asta su consultorio y ahí se tumbo en la silla-_no puedo evitarlo te amo demasiado sasuke pero tengo que olvidarte esto esta mal _

En la mansión uchiha

Todos estaban desayunando en la mesa todo estaba hundido en el silencio asta que la vos de el mayor de los uchihas interrumpió

-hoy en la noche tenemos una fiesta beneficiaria para el hospital de konoha y quiero que tu lleves el proyecto sasuke

-hmp

-tu novia también puede venir si así lo desea

-hmp  
-nos iremos a las 7:30

Y acto seguido se levanto de la mesa seguido de mikoto

-ne sasuke kun que me pongo para la fiesta

-me da igual -el pelinegro también se retiro de la mesa

-_hmp según tengo entendido el único hospital de konoha es el de el imbécil amigo de mi sakura si aceptó pediré una oficina en el hospital y podre estar muy cerca de ella hmp te are recordar que eres mía y solo mía _

**Hola otra ves yo**

**Yo lo ciento chicos pero no e sido del todo sincera con ustedes y hoy aquí quiero decirles toda la verdad**

**iner: ya deja el drama y diles**

**yo lo dije en mi perfil yo odio el plagio y nunca plagiaria nada pero ace poco me dejaron un review diciendo que yo plagie mi fic ya que esta en otro foro con la autora maga_ uchiha****c**** pero ojo maga uchiha y mimi saku son las mismas ¿Por qué deje de actualizar en el otro foro ?**

**sencillo mis padres lo descubrieron y me prohibieron usar la computadora 3 meses y ahora que me permiten usarla revisan constantemente la pagina donde yo publicaba mi fic asegurándose que no actualice **

**iner: aunque yo creo que están leyendo las actualizaciones nadie puede resistirse a los fan fics**

**y si yo entre en esta web fue gracias al apoyo de mi hermana esmeralda**

**esme te mando un beso**

**ahora yo quisiera saber si hay alguna regla o norma contra esto: si la hay lo juro no escribiré mas palabra de mimi**

** ALTO**

** si no estas suscrito pero te gusta mi fic déjamelo saber**

** no te cuesta nada darme tu opinión SIGUE LA LINEA**

** l**

** l**

** l**


	6. maraña de sentimientos

**Neko-black-zet****; muchas gracias por tu critica constructiva la verdad nunca pensé que mi historia pudiera ser aburrida y sobre los horrores ortográficos lo ciento amix pero hago lo que puedo es que mi ps esta formateada en un software de e. u y no puedo verificar la ortografía pero espero no decepcionarte y sigas leyendo**

**Eloísa: se que aves es arta la actitud arrogante de sasuke pero si no lo fuera no lo amaríamos tanto no crees? Y de echo a sasuke le traerán muchos problemas con saku su arrogancia y actitud pero espero cambiar un poco su actitud**

**Hatsune-san****: o mi dios estoy llorando mi idol y ejemplo a seguir se paso por mi fic y me dijo que soy una buena escritora wiiii y la verdad sasuke falta poco para que entre al campo y una ves allí se pondrá buena la cosa**

**Ke buena onda tu mami que si te dejo escribir pero espero seguir con mi fic y no dejarlo**

**setsuna17**** créeme amix ami también me arta que sasuke sea asi pero pronto la histori dara un guiro**

**y feminista créeme yo también lo soy aunque no lo parezca**

**MGGSS**** : no comas ancias en el próximo cap dare un adelanto de este tema**

**laurita261****Queen-of-sahdow****, gracias por su apoyo si lo de mis padres estuvo grueso pero aquí estoy y con su apoyo continuare mi fic  
**

**capi 6****: maraña de sentimientos**

Después de un par de consultas mas la pelirrosa decidió irse a su departamento pues tenia que arreglarse esa noche seria la fiesta de beneficencia y acompañaría a su jefe

Miro su reloj y eran las 6:20 lo primero que aria seria darse un relajante baño. No tenia que preocuparse por lo que se pondría ya que en camino a su casa entro a una tienda y compro un hermoso vestido negro.

Solo que se lo dejaron en la tienda porque avía que hacerle unas mejoras pues le quedaba un poco ancho pero ino se encargaría de ir a recogerlo .por fin salió de la bañera y se fijo en la hora 6:40 tardo mucho ahora tendría que apresurarse tomo su celular y marco un numero

-ino donde estas 

-_he ha hola frentudita pues estoy en la tienda recogiendo tu vestido_

-ino cerda es tardísimo solo te pedí ir a recogerlo que tan difícil puede ser

-_mucho cuando tienen que arreglar el vestido porque tu te pasaste de Em. Como se puede decir ¿llenita?-_3-2-1 la rubia ya sabía cual seria su reacción y eso le parecía divertidísimo

-¡!Que¡de que demonios estas ablando ino cerda el vestido me quedo grande y lo iban a ajustar

-_haaaa si sobre eso tu vestido era muy tapado y soso no era apropiado pero el que te escogí esta_….

-que as hecho ¿que?

-_escoger un mejor vestido_

-no, no, no, no ino el vestido que escogí era perfecto así que me ases el favor y…

- tn-tn-tn-tn-

-ino, ino usssshhhhh me colgó-ahora tendría que ponerse el vestido que su "queridísima amiga" le escogió.

Pero sabia que lo gustos de ino siempre eran muy reveladores_. No tienes porque esconder tus atributos más bien ay que explotarlos mi amor,_ esas eran sus palabras favoritas y no es por presumir pero atributos si que los tenía .pero el recalcarlos no le parecía de el todo bien ya que siempre trataba de pasar desapercibida .dio un largo suspiro mas

-solo espero que el vestido no sea muy ino ok nota mental nunca volver a pedirle recoger de nuevo mi ropa-bueno eran las 7:00 tenia que empezar a peinarse y arreglarse seria una larga noche

-por lo menos hoy no lo veré- movió su cabeza con indignación se avía prometido no volver a pensar en el y ahora en lo único que pensaba era en donde y con quien estaría. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse 

-con su novia seguramente- lo sabia, sabia que el. El hombre al que más ha amado en la vida no era posible para ella no le pertenecía, no, no era mas que, no era mas que…-mi hermano

Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas le dolía tanto sus sentimientos eran como una bomba atómica que asían daño a mucha gente, lo que la incluía pues con solo recordar su apellido sabia que el estaba prohibido

una enorme grieta se abrío en su corazón, además sasori de seguro el también sufría por la situación, el le confeso que la amaba y ella al no darle una respuesta estaba asiéndole daño, pero no podía hacerlo no sabia en realidad si sus sentimientos asía sasori era amor o solo cariño ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta del millón.

Sasori era buen amigo, caballeroso, nunca le falto al respeto y a estado con ella en las buenas y las malas.

Sin contar que era muy atractivo, tenía todo lo que cualquier chica podría querer en un hombre .pero su corazón dejo entrar a sasuke y nunca más salió  
(Iner: pero al parecer yo si Salí del suyo)

-porque, porque tu si pudiste volverte a enamorar, porque estas aquí, porque me besaste por…porque…porque no puedo dejar de amarte… sasuke 

Se adentro en el baño y enjuago las gotas saladas de dolor que ase poco derramo. Se había prometido ser fuerte y no volver a llorar pero su recuerdo no la ayudaba. Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos asta que unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar

-ª-ª

Un guapo pelinegro arreglaba su corbata llevaba un elegante traje negro camisa blanca y la recién arreglada corbata azul.

No tenía ánimos para ir a una cena con los socios de su padre pero si quería exponer sus condiciones como jefe y pedir una oficina en el hospital tenia que asistir, pero lo que lo ponía de mal humor era que su novia se avía empeñado en ir a la dichosa cena con el 

-es tan molesta-soltó un gruñido con fastidio. Pero había otra cosa que le inquietaba según sabía el director del hospital en ese caso el pelirrojo asistiría a la cena pero ¿iría acompañado? ¿Por sakura?

El solo pensar en que sasori pudiera ir a la cena con su sakura lo asía enfurecer no avía podido hablar bien con ella y aclararle las cosas decirle que la razón de su regreso fue ella que todo el asunto de su compromiso no era mas que…

-sasuke kun como me veo-la melosa vos de su novia lo saco de sus pensamientos portaba un espectacular vestido halter azul estampado que se apegaba a su cuerpo. Su pelo estaba recogido en un peinado con bucles algo despeinado pero muy lindo. Llevaba unas zapatillas azules de tacón medio y una pulsera con su nombre en la mano derecha y en la izquierda el anillo de compromiso por supuesto 

-hmp-era cierto amy era hermosa pero no la amaba. Estaban comprometidos fue solo por…

-usshhh me sacas de quicio es que ¿no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea hmp?-al no recibir respuesta alguna la rubia sintió una gran tristeza crecer dentro de si y se atrevió a seguir -por favor sasuke mírame y dime es que ya no me…

-será mejor que bajemos están esperándonos-las palabras secas y duras de sasuke hicieron que la rubia sintiera como si un balde de agua le hubiera caído en sima y bajo en silencio

El pelinegro comenzó a bajar las escaleras y en la parte de abajo ya se podía ver a mikoto y fugaku muy elegante mente vestidos el uchiha mayor parecía hablar por celular y colgó antes de que el y su prometida bajaran completamente pero lo que alcanzo a escuchar lo dejo intrigado.

_Esta bien no te preocupes princesa diviértete…y yo a ti _Bajo por completo y observo a su padre 

-¿sakura?-pregunto refiriéndose a la llamada en un tono desinteresado 

-hmp si la había invitado a pasar esta noche con nosotros pero tiene otro compromiso 

-Amy linda te ves preciosa-la rubia bajaba por fin las escaleras captando la atención de la pelinegra uchiha 

-gracias mikoto san 

-hmp vámonos de una ves-la vos autoritaria de el mayor de los uchihas resonó en el ambiente silencioso y se fueron fugaku y mikoto en un carro y sasuke y amy en el otro

-º-º

-No, no, no imposible ino no me pondré esto

-Ho si claro que lo aras en unos minutos sasori llegara y tendrás que ponértelo

-pero…es tan bueno es lindo pero la abierta y el muy llamativo

-esa es la idea ese bombón pelirrojo te invito a una cena elegante y lo menos que puedes hacer es verte deslumbrante e impresionarlo

-es una cena de negocios ino y si el me invito fue por ser una medico eficiente

-Huy si y yo naci ayer no-termino con sarcasmo- mira dejemos eso para después ponte el vestido y te arreglare el cabello 

La rubia sabía perfectamente los sentimientos del pelirrojo y estaba dispuesta a darle una ayudadita con su amiga. Sabía que sasori era el hombre ideal para ella y asían linda pareja

-si tengo suerte esta noche el bombón pelirrojo no se te escapa vivo-pensaba para sus adentros la rubia 

A regañadientes se puso el vestido si bien era muy lindo también muy destapado, pero al ponérselo noto como se acentuaba perfecto a su figura era un precioso vertido halter negro con brocado planeado todo era perfecto asta el escote era llevable pero la abierta definitiva mente era enorme. Salió del cuarto y se puso en frente de ino que la miro con mucha emoción

-sabia que te quedaría perfecto te ves bellísima

-ino yo no puedo…

-nada frentudita siéntate voy a peinarte-que mas quedaba por a ser se sentó dejando que ino hiciera lo que quisiera 10 minutos mas y estaba lista maquillaje muy poco solo delineador negro en los ojos y una combinación muy linda de sombras en los parpados, un poco de rubor rosa en las mejillas y un tenue brillo rosado en sus labios.

Su peinado era también sencillo ino se encargo de hacerle unos bucles muy tenues y acomodarlo con pasadores y como toque final unos pequeños broches en forma de flores negras.

tomo la pulsera que su padre le avía regalado el año anterior que con pequeños diamantes tenia escrito cerezo, rebusco en su cajón asta que encontró los aretes largos que buscaba regalo de su madre cuando se graduó y por ultimo un espectacular anillo de diamantes que le regalo sasori en su cumpleaños 

-guau saku estas hermosa espera a que…. 

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron a la rubia poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ponte las zapatillas que están en la cama y bajas yo mientras entretendré al guapo ok- 

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar a su amiga entonces paso su vista a la cama y lo que vio la dejo desencajada. Unas preciosas zapatillas pero con un tacón enorme y de aguja, se los coloco y se puso un poco de perfume.

Bajo lenta mente las escaleras que no eran muchas y al bajar encontró a sasori y a ino ablando animadamente, de un momento a otro un agradable aroma inundo la estancia aciendo que el pelirrojo se volviera y se encontrara con la mas perfecta imagen que en su vida había visto

-guau nena e-estas tu te-te ves hermosa

-gracias t te ves muy bien también-sus mejillas adquirieron un color mas rosa de lo normal al ver la reacción de sasori y la sonrisa de triunfo de ino- bueno nos ¿vamos?

-si claro vámonos asta luego ino-

-diviértanse

el como un caballero le dio su brazo para que ella se apoyase en el y salieron por la puerta-espera creo que te falta algo- entro al carro y saco una cajita negra aterciopelada-esto es para ti-en la caja se encontraba un deslumbrante collar de piedras preciosas que le combinaba perfecto con su vestido además de ser carísimo o al menos eso parecía -te gusta

-saso es hermoso yo no, no podría

-vamos nena no seas aburrida esa frase solo las dicen en las películas viejas, además este collar fue echo para ti déjame ponértelo-el le retiro el cabello y le puso el collar-en cuanto lo vi no deje de pensar en ti 

Estas palabras cayeron en la pelirrosa como una pesa de mil toneladas le estaba haciendo daño a su mejor amigo ella no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia el y el portándose tan lindo con ella 

-Saso yo 

-Vamos se nos ase tarde-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo 

-hai 

En un el lujoso salón llamado shuriken avía miles de personas la mayoría empresarios buscando hacerse publicidad dando apoyo a el hospital

la poderosa familia uchiha estaba sentada en una de las mejores mesas, todos miraban con curiosidad al pelinegro sentado junto a una hermosa rubia que asta ahora era el centro de atención, de muchos ojos masculinos, pero esto a sasuke no le importaba, en lo único que pensaba ahora era en sakura y lo mal que terminaron las cosas el dia anterior, si tan solo…

-sasuke kun no sabia que tu hermana fuera a venir-la melosa vos de amy lo saco de sus pensamientos

-no vendrá 

-enserio, ¿no es ella la que viene llegando? 

**Hola pues aquí el chap que les pareció espero que les haya gustado y para quienes esperan ver a sasuke y sakura juntos a partir del siguiente chap comenzara el sasusaku **

**el próximo chap: un acercamiento peligroso**

**ALTO**

**si no estas suscrito pero te gusta mi fic déjamelo saber**

**no te cuesta nada darme tu opinión SIGUE LA LINEA**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	7. un acercamiento peligroso

**Bueno aquí esta el cap 7 espero les agrade**

**Saben acabo de encontrar la canción que me canta mi pc cada ves que escribo:**

**Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré  
que aunque tengas manos frías te amaré,  
con tu mala ortografía  
y tu no saber perder  
con defectos y manías te amaré.**

**Su a alguna su pc le dice lo mismo únase al club**

**Neko-black-zet****; espero tener un poco de mejoría en cuanto ortografía y sinceramente espero que sigas leyendo**

**Eloísa: en el otro chap no hubo mucha acción pero en este hubo un avance importante**

**Hatsune-san****: jajaja mas mala que tu la verdad lo dudu pero me gusta el suspenso espero que no abandones mi fic ha y que sigas con el tuyo esta padrisimo**

**setsuna17**** la verdad sasuke si va a sufrir pero poco mas adelante y abra mucho sasosaku digamos que es un 80% sasusaku y 20% sasosaku**

**MGGSS**** : tienes razón, pero amy esta como obsesionada con sasuke y por eso no le importa su indiferencia**

**Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo****: bienvenida a mi fic espero y sigas apoyándome y ya sabes quejas y sugerencias aquí toy **

**cap 7: un acercamiento peligroso**

El pelinegro dirigió la vista asía la entrada y vio como su pelirrosa parecía un ángel estaba hermosa, casi podría jurar que su boca estaba abierta por la impresión. Con avidez observo cada detalle de su cuerpo, el vestido le sentaba de maravilla, sin duda alguna era…-hermosa-sin poder evitarlo ese susurro salió de su boca

Pero al parecer no era el único que noto la belleza de su _hermana_ pues muchos de los presentes en especial los hombres veían en esa dirección y se la comían con la mirada

Pudo ver como ese imbécil pelirrojo según el ponía la mano en la cintura de su pelirrosa, acercándose mucho a su oído y esta solo soltó una risita divertida, al ver esto una gran ira se desato en el pelinegro tenia el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados 

-Oye nena creo que tendré que empezar a morder a mas de uno espera…esa de hay no es tu familia 

La pelirrosa volteo buscándolos un poco desconcertada, se supone que su padre tenia una cena esa noche, paso su vista por el salón y lo que vio no le gusto nada, amy estaba abrazada a el pelinegro y a el no parecía importarle, al ver esto su mundo se derrumbo pero disimulo muy bien sonriendo un poco-si son ellos 

-pues vamos a saludar-la pelirrosa solo asintió y siguió a sasori cada paso que daba sentía como si una espada se metiera mas y mas hondo en su corazón  
Cuando por fin llegaron saludaron "amable mente" 

-buenas noches papi-como de costumbre se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre  
-princesa esta noche te ves hermosa, como toda una uchiha- repuso con orgullo  
La pelirrosa solo sonrió y paso su vista asía su madre 

-madre esta noche estas muy linda 

-gracias amor pero tu también estas muy linda 

-amy-el saludo fue brusco y seco pero en ese momento la pelirrosa solo recordaba como cuando llegaron estaba abrazando a su sasuke y eso… pero que estaba pensando el era su hermano solamente 

-sakura estas muy linda-por su rostro se acomodo una sonrisa a lo cual la pelirrosa correspondió con una falsa 

-sasuke-el saludo hacia sasuke fue igual de seco que el dado anterior mente a amy 

-concuerdo con mi padre estas completa mente hermosa, aunque tu siempre lo as sido-ante estas palabras amy lo miro como creyendo no escuchar bien.

-valla tal parece que tienes que ser una uchiha para ganarte un alago por parte de sasuke-murmuro amy con algo de acides en su vos

Por su parte la pelirrosa sintió una enorme alegría al escuchar las palabras de sasuke, cosa que evidencio su notable sonrojo que hiso que sasuke sonriera altanero 

-mikoto san esta usted bellísima-dijo el pelirrojo educada mente -buenas noches uchiha sama, sasuke san, amy san

La noche paso rápido hombres hablando de sus empresas y dinero nada nuevo, la cena estaba por culminar, cuando el celular de el pelirrojo comenzó a sonar haciendo que el se retirara para contestar 

La pelirrosa miraba de reojo a sasuke que no le quitaba la vista de encima y de ves en cuando dirigía su vista a la prolongada abierta de su vestido que dejaba ver una pierna con piel nívea 

El pelirrojo volvió a la mesa después de su llamada tratando inútil mente de ocultar su preocupación 

-saso ¿todo esta bien? 

-yo nena lo ciento me acaba de llamar mi primo gaara tuvieron un accidente y… 

-o por dios pero están bien 

-si… bueno no lo se, no me lo dijo

¿en donde están?- en realidad se estaba preocupando mucho, la cara de sasori estaba tensa y en sus finas facciones se notaba la preocupación, en cuanto a los demás integrantes de la mesa, solo eran espectadores silenciosos 

-al parecer se accidentaron de camino a sunna, porque estaba en el hospital de allí

-tienes que ir saso, yo te acompaño 

-lo se nena pero tu, es muy tarde y no quiero que te desveles, no puedo llevarte con migo, pero tampoco puedo dejarte sola 

-sakura no esta sola esta con nosotros, así que porque no te vas de una buena ves-la vos de el moreno denotaba molestia de que el pelirrojo se preocupara tanto por sakura, la pelirrosa en cambio frunció el ceño molesta por la falta de tacto de sasuke al hablarle a el pelirrojo

-sasuke tiene razón saso aquí esta mi familia y tu tienes una emergencia no te preocupes por mi

El pelirrojo asintió muy poco convencido y salió del elegante salón no sin antes decirle:-esta bien nena cuídate nos vemos mañana-y después darle un beso en la comisura de los labios salió de el lugar asiendo que los dos hombres uchiha fruncieran el ceño 

-yo te llevare a casa sakura-dijo por fin el pelinegro encaminando a la salida siendo seguido por la pelirosa y amy

-amy linda porque no bienes con nosotros te ves cansada-el pelinegro agradeció enorme mente que su madre se llevara a amy para así poder hablar tranquilo con sakura

-he a si claro mikoto san

-entonces vámonos-continuo el uchiha mayor-cuídate mucho princesa

-lo are papi.-con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de todos menos de sasuke pues el la iba a llevar- buenas noches

Entraron al auto en silencio y así fue todo el trayecto. Ya que como dignos uchiha eran demasiado orgullosos como para reconocer que necesitaban hablar y disculparse. El cielo estaba nublado y los vidrios estaban empañados debido al frio aunque dentro del carro no se sentía pues traían el clima encendido. Todo iba "bien" asta que sintieron un jaloneo en el carro y después sasuke golpeo fuerte mente el volante mascullando unas cuantas maldiciones.

-se acabo la gasolina

-¿que?, ¿pero como?

-debieron haberla robado mientas estaba en la cena malditos hijos de…

-sasuke tranquilo mi departamento queda a dos calles vamos y hablas por teléfono para que te traigan mas combustible

-hmp vamos-como todo un caballero el pelinegro salió de el auto y le abrió la puerta a la pelirrosa ofreciéndole su brazo para salir. La pelirrosa solo sonrío burlona ante el acto y tomo su mano saliendo por fin del auto, y pudo constatar que afuera hacia un frio de los mil demonios, comenzaron a caminar lentamente por las obscuras calles sumidos en un silencio más frio que el mismo ambiente.

-ushhh maldita ino cerda por su culpa estoy muriéndome de frio

-(iner: pero me veo total mente sexy notaste como nos miraba sasukito kun)

-y las zapatillas son súper altas, con un demonio estoy congelándome pero si voy a…-la pelea interna de la pelirrosa dio fin al notar algo cálido en sus hombros. Alzo la vista solo para encontrarse con sasuke que la cubría con su saco y le sonreía mirándola a los ojos.

No soporto mas esa mirada y tan solo bajo la vista apenada, pero dio un respingo cuando sintió el fuerte brazo de su hermano posarse en su cintura. Pero continuo así callada disfrutando del reconfortador agarre y el exquisito aroma varonil que emanaba del saco en sus hombros.

El pelinegro continúo mirándola mientras caminaban, sonrió con arrogancia al notar el notable sonrojo de las mejillas de su sakura mientras lo miraba de reojo, podría pasar así toda su vida aferrado a ella aspirando su extasiante aroma

Solo faltaban una calle para llegar a el apartamento de la pelirrosa, pero justo antes de atravesar la calle salieron dos jóvenes con aspecto deplorable se veía que estaban tomados y empezaron a decir un montón de vulgaridades a la pelirrosa, haciendo que la furia de sasuke se desatara.

La cosa termino en golpes. Claro los dos jóvenes terminaron más golpeados que sasuke, que con la furia que le quemaba dentro no pensó en si eran jóvenes y estaban borrachos sino más bien en hacerlos pagar por sus impertinencias.

- sasuke ya cálmate por favor vamos adentro necesito curarte

-Hmp

sakura tomo su mano con algo de timidez y paso su pequeño brazo por la cintura de él. Sin oponer resistencia, se dejo guiar asía adentro de el departamento, bueno si lo pensaba bien, después de todo esa pelea no fue de el todo inútil sirvió para que la pelirrosa lo abrazara y se preocupara por el

-No debiste hacer eso-una ves adentro del departamento, lo condujo asta su habitación y saco un pequeño botiquín de el baño, la pelirrosa estaba sentada en la cama aun lado de sasuke, con cuidado mojo un poco de algodón con alcohol haciendo presión en el labio partido de este-no sabían lo que decían

-No iba a permitir que te hablaran de esa manera  
La pelirrosa solo sonrió y le hiso un gesto indicándole que tomara el algodón y así lo hiso

-Espera aquí tengo que cambiarme-el pelinegro solo asintió, segundos después la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a una sakura total mente sonrojada-e-esto podrías bajarme el cierre-murmuro bajito haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera por la encantadora inocencia de su pequeña hermanita. Bajo el cierre lo más pronto posible para evitar tocarla, no podía darse el lujo de asustarla había ganado mucho asta ahora y debía ir con calma, la pelirrosa volvió a salir y dos minutos después entro de nuevo con un pijama rosa que consistía en: una blusa de tiritas rosa y un short corto del mismo color. El pelinegro si bien no estaba sin nada solo traía una camiseta fresca que se puso bajo la camisa resaltando su musculoso cuerpo

-hoy no, no puede ser-en la ventana de la pequeña habitación se hoyan leves golpecitos que comenzaron a hacerse mas fuertes con rapidez-esta lloviendo-se acerco un poco ala cama en donde se encontraba sentado sasuke, y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico que reposaba en su buro (o mesita de noche)- creo que deberías hablarle a papa para que…haayyy-un gritillo salió de boca de la pelirrosa al notar que debido a un rayo se había ido la luz – (iner: con lo que odio los rayos)

-¿sigues temiéndole a las tormentas sakura?-a pesar de no poder ver a la perfección pudo distinguir el adorable puchero que hiso la pelirosa

-hmp eso no, no es cier…hayyy-otro rayo mas. El pelinegro sonrió con ternura y se levanto de su posición para abrasar a la pelirosa

-ven aquí-digo mientras la guiaba a la cama lentamente y se acostaba junto a ella

La pelirrosa obedeció sin rechistar aunque estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía se acomodo en la cama dejando su cabeza en la curvatura de el cuello de sasuke regalándole una placentera sensación a ambos, se sentía muy cómoda así pero algo faltaba  
-Sasuke- el tibio aliento de la pelirrosa en su cuello y el enervante aroma de su cabello lo estaban desquiciando. Estaba asiendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no tocarla, así que respondió sin ánimos

-hn?

-tengo miedo-el pelinegro al oírla sonrió y paso una mano por su cintura apegándola a su cuerpo.

-¿mejor?- susurro en su oído quedamente, la pelirrosa solo asintió aunque el pelinegro no podía verla estaba seguro de que estaría sonrojada

-¿sasuke?

-mmm?

- gracias por estar con migo

El pelinegro dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y se acomodo un poco y susurro muy bajito 

-hmp descansa pequeña, _**mi pequeña**_

_**Ps que les pareció merezco reviws**_

**ALTO**

**si no estas suscrito pero te gusta mi fic déjamelo saber**

**no te cuesta nada darme tu opinión SIGUE LA LINEA**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	8. Besos sabor  culpabilidad

**nUzaKU****: dicen en mi tierra al cliente lo que pida asi que en este cap algo mas de sasosaku espero que te guste**

**weriita****:hola xica espero que este cap te guste pobre ami la hice sufrir mucho(iner: se lo merese kiaaaaa) espero me dejes tu opinión**

**setsuna17****: amix eres incondicional de cada capi aquí estas (me casaria con tigo pero soy muy joven)(iner: y aun espero a sasukito kun¡)**

**MGGSS****: hola otra ves espero que este cap sea de tu total agrado ya que este fic es de mis lectores cuídate y dejame tu comen ¿si?**

**Besos sabor culpabilidad**

Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, dándole de lleno en la cara al pelinegro que estaba recostado con la ropa puesta.

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, llenando sus fosas nasales con el dulce aroma que emanaba la almohada-sakura- una pequeña sonrisa hiso aparición al recordar en donde estaba. Busco con la mirada a la dueña de ese suculento perfume. Pero no la vio, le hubiera gustado despertar junto a ella, sentir el cálido cuerpo de su hermana aun lado del en la mañana

Se levanto pesadamente miro el reloj de mesa de la pelirrosa las 7:00 era temprano pero seguramente estaba preparándose para ir al hospital, de nuevo la sonrisa torcida hiso aparición, ahora estaría cerca de ella todos los días, pues le dieron una oficina en el hospital

Tomo la camisa que traía el día anterior y se la sobrepuso sin abrochar, entonces se encamino asía abajo a la cocina donde seguramente estaría su pelirrosa. Entro a la pequeña cocina encontrando ahí a la pelirrosa que estaba de espaldas muy concentrada viendo una tetera que reposaba sobre el fuego.

Era evidente que iría a trabajar estaba arreglada para la ocasión traía una sencilla blusa negra sin mangas y unos jeans que dejaban ver su bonita figura sin tener que mostrar mas de la cuenta. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto y se veía un poco húmedo

Ella estaba tan metida en lo que asía que no sintió llegar al pelinegro. No fue asta que sasuke poso suavemente las manos en su cintura y beso tiernamente su mejilla dejando su deliciosa fragancia tan propia de el, que pudo notar su presencia.

Dando un respingo puso un dedo sobre la superficie caliente cosa que proboco un fuerte ardor, Buscando un poco de alivio se llevo el dedo a la boca, el pelinegro al notar el gesto aparto el pequeño dedo de boca de la pelirrosa y lo llevo a la suya, asiendo que el pequeño dolor de la quemada fuera lo menos importante

ella para distraerse en algo se dedico a observar disimulada mente al pelinegro ¡muy mala idea!, traía la camisa desabotonada y desarreglada pero irónica mente eso lo asía mas atractivo, su cabello estaba revuelto dándole un toque súper sexy. Pero todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir la lengua traviesa y cálida del pelinegro, rodeando la pequeña herida. pero extrañamente en ves de dolor sentía ¿placer? sentía un fuego que la quemaba de deseo acaso se estaba ¿excitando? Irremediablemente se sonrojo al percatarse de por donde iban sus pensamientos

-no es necesario que agás eso –el pelinegro al percatarse de el notable sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirrosa sonrió tiernamente. Cosa que se le había echo costumbre estando con la pelirrosa. Con ella podía ser como en realidad era sin disfraces. Porque si bien era cierto que los uchiha siempre se caracterizaron por su súbita frialdad ante todo. Con sakura era diferente con ella su sonrisa aunque fuera media no descansaba y junto a ella, solo junto a ella sentía una incontenible felicidad

-fue mi culpa que te quemaras en un principio, no sabia que reaccionarias así

-me asustaste-como si fuera una pequeña de 6 años frunció la boca e inflo sus mejillas dándole un toque infantil muy lindo

-hmp eres una pequeña asustadiza- agrego sonriendo por el pequeño puchero que hiso la pelirrosa

-e-el desayuno

-¿mm?

-pre-prepare el desayuno, ¿tienes hambre?-lentamente retiro el dedo de boca de el pelinegro asiéndole señas para que se sentara

-tu no vas a desayunar-el ceño fruncido de el pelinegro daba a notar que estaba molesto al notar que ella sirvió solo un plato con fruta y una tasa de café y posterior mente tomo una pequeña bolsa y guardo sus llaves

-eh no es tardísimo desayunare de camino

-hmp tienes que alimentarte bien

-y lo ago, Supongo que nos veremos mas tarde ¿no?-el pelinegro solo asintió- ok te veo en un rato cierra la puerta cuando salgas ¿quieres?-se acerco asta el pelinegro y beso su mejilla en señal de despedida

- _creo que todo esta mejor con sakura_-termino su desayuno con calma y se encamino asía la salida, tomo el saco que la noche anterior reposaba sobre los delgados hombros de sakura. Sin darse cuenta se llevo el saco a la nariz aspirando el delicioso aroma a cerezos que se quedo impregnado en la tela. Estuvo así un poco mas asta que una pequeña vibración en su saco lo despertó. Metió su mano en el bolsillo del mismo y saco su móvil que le notificaba 15 llamadas perdidas de amy. El pelinegro frunció el ceño esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas

La pelirrosa se encontraba en un taxi que la llevaría al hospital aun pensando, en lo ocurrido en la fiesta de la noche anterior y posterior mente en su casa

-(iner: creí que nos alejaríamos de el)

-yo, yo voy a alegarme de el

-(iner: ¿en serio?) pregunto su iner con sarcasmo

-si tengo que hacerlo aunque me duela

-(iner: ¿no podríamos ser egoístas y ser felices?)

-no, yo no podría hacer algo como…- su platica interna fue interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil

-que pasa ino- desde que observo la fotografía de ino en la pequeña pantalla rodo los ojos. Ya sabia lo que se avecinaba

-_como te fue ayer frentudita_- la pelirrosa estaba por contestar cuando la rubia volvió a tomar la palabra- _llame asta hoy pues tal ves ayer estuvieras muy ocupada-_ termino en tono pícaro

-de que hablas ino-el taxi se estaciono frente al hospital e inmediatamente la pelirrosa pago susurrándole un _gracias-_ayer gaara el primo de saso tuvo un accidente y tubo que salirse a media fiesta

-_USSHH yo que creía que por fin perderías tu virginidad_

_-¡_ino!-grito terrible mente sonrojada la pelirrosa- como se te ocurre

_-hay sakurita en verdad que debes estar maldita. Mira que tener casi 20 y aun eres virgen _

-la virginidad no es un pecado-la pelirrosa se adentro a el hospital y se encontró con la recepcionista. Al verla le hiso señas indicándole que dentro de 30 segundos le llamara. Solo así se quitaría a ino de encima

_- hay no me digas que planeas llegar virgen al matrimonio-_esas preguntas de parte de la rubia estaban comenzando a impacientarle

_-_y si así fuera no tiene nada de malo, tal ves no espere asta el matrimonio, pero si pierdo mi virginidad quiero que sea con alguien a quien ame de verdad

_-pero que le pides a sasori guapo, caballeroso, tierno, trabajador, es medico igual que tu, además se nota que anda asta las manitas por ti, sin contar que tiene un cuerpo que dan ganas de…-_un sonido de el teléfono de el consultorio de la pelirrosa interrumpió a la rubia en su lista de los atributos de sasori

-lo ciento ino cerda pero yo, si tengo trabajo así que hablamos luego

_-ok frentudita, pero no te me vas a escapar _

-usshh ino puede sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera, pero hablando de saso como estarán sus primos-la pelirrosa se puso como siempre su bata blanca en sima de la blusa negra, se arregló un poco el cabello y salió de su consultorio, para dirigirse a la oficina del director de el hospital pero unas palabras dichas por la rubia no salían de su cabeza: _pero que le pides a sasori guapo, caballeroso, tierno, trabajador, es medico igual que tu, además se nota que anda asta las manitas por ti_

_(Iner: _y es que lo que dijo es cierto saso kun es muy lindo con nosotras, mientras que sasuke se fie 4 años)

-si pero no lo amo o no lo suficiente- pensó triste mente la pelirrosa

_-(iner:_ pero podemos intentarlo ¿no es así?)

-vamos a intentarlo

La pelirrosa dio dos toques a la puerta y entro a la oficina del pelirrojo donde lo encontró revisando unos papeles

-¿Ocupado?-llamo suave mente para captar la atención del pelirrojo. Este solo levanto la vista de sus papeles y le dedico una amplia sonrisa. Siempre era lo mismo sasori siempre tenia una sonrisa para ella. Aun que tuviera mil problemas siempre era amable.

-nunca para ti nena, pasa

-como esta gaara

-el esta bien, fue el que sufrió menos daños. Pero kankuro y temari no están muy bien acaban de trasladarlos a new york temari esta en coma y kankuro se fracturo la columna.-en el rostro de el pelirrojo podía percibirse una gran frustración-en dos semanas saldré a new york tengo que estar con ellos

La pelirrosa se levanto inesperada mente de su silla cosa que desconcertó al pelirrojo por lo que también se levanto y se acerco a ella

-¿estas bien?

-es tan injusto

-que, ¿a que te refieres?

-a ti, tu siempre estas con migo. Siempre tienes una palabra de aliento para mi, siempre me das fuerza, y ahora que tu necesitas aliento no se que decirte-el pelirrojo sonrió con ternura y la tomo suave mente por los hombros

-no es necesario que me digas nada, yo se perfectamente que te preocupas por lo que pasa. Y con respecto a lo primero. Si yo te doy fuerza e solo porque tu me la das a mi.

-¿yo? ¿Como podría?

-tu sola presencia es vida para mi, cada ves que el camino esta lleno de problemas, tus preciosos ojos me ayudan a ver a trabes de ellos y cada ves que me rindo y me dejo caer, tu hermosa sonrisa me alienta y me ayuda a ponerme en pie-el pelirrojo cada ves estaba mas cerca de el rostro de la pelirrosa, la cual miraba atentamente el rostro de el pelirrojo con las mejillas sonrosadas por la cercanía-¿es que no lo entiendes sakura? Tú lo eres todo para mí…te amo.

Sin previo aviso el pelirrojo poso sus labios en los de sakura suavemente, movía su boca lentamente como con miedo, si miedo a que ella no quisiera verlo mas por ese beso. Pero sus dudas se esfumaron cuando sakura cerro los ojos y abrió un poco la boca permitiendo que el ahondara el beso.

Era inexplicable estaba besando a sasori y sentía una sensación extraña. Al principio pensó que le molestaría el que el la besara pero ese beso logro confundirla mucho. Le gustaba sasori y lo que estaba haciendo, eso estaba claro pero y ¿sasuke?. al pensar en el la pelirrosa se sintió terrible. Ese Beso comenzó a tener sabor a culpabilidad

-¿que estoy asiendo? sasori no merece esto

-(iner kyyaaa pero besa como un dios es tan lindo)

-el beso es fantástico, si. Pero yo no…

-(iner: ¿casi tan bueno como el de sasuke kun?

-yo no, no se, no lose

-(iner: tienes que elegir y dejar de jugar)

La falta de aire cobro factura haciendo que se separaran lentamente el pelirrojo miro a sakura profundamente a los ojos quedando hipnotizado por sus ojos jade que lo miraban con algo de duda. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su pecho intentaba recuperar el aire perdido dándole a la pelirrosa un toque angelical. Cosa que el pelirrojo no pudo pasar por alto y sin resistirse más, volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella. Pero justo cuando el beso se profundizaba unos bruscos golpes los obligo a separarse.

-º-º-º

El pelinegro estaciono su auto o mejor dicho uno de los autos de su padre en el estacionamiento de el hospital, miro su reloj las 9:10, la discusión con amy lo retraso es que esa mujer era tremenda mente asfixiante

**Flashback**

Después de salir de casa de la pelirrosa, sasuke llego a su casa encontrando a su madre en la sala y se veía algo ansiosa, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse esta dirigió su vista a el pelinegro

-sasuke amor que bueno que llegaste estaba muy preocupada

-no tienes de que preocuparte

Pero al ver el ligero moretón en la comisura de el labio de sasuke se alarmo-sasuke ¿que te paso? ¿Te asaltaron?

- Mi carro se descompuso a unas cuadras del departamento de sakura así que seguimos caminando. Pero en el camino unos imbéciles comenzaron a molestarla y tuve que callarlos-tan solo recordarlo asía que una enorme ira creciera dentro de si, trato de desquitar su coraje apretando sus puños asta que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la gran presión

-deberías ver a tu novia también estaba muy preocupada

-hmp iré a ducharme-dicho esto beso la frente de su madre

Fue a su habitación y tomo una rápida ducha tenia que estar a las 9:00 en el hospital para que le asignaran su oficina, salió de el baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra pequeña en el cuello, pero frente a el estaba amy con su saco en las manos el pelinegro solo la miro con el ceño fruncido no le gustaba nada lo que se avecinaba

-¿Me quieres decir que es esto?- reclamo total mente enojada, pero el pelinegro no respondió-por que demonios no me contestas, ¿Por qué tu saco huele a perfume de mujer? Contéstame ¿crees que soy idiota?, ¿en donde pasaste la noche?

- eso no te importa

- ¿que? que no me importa-la rubia esta ves soltó una carcajada irónica- con un demonio sasuke soy tu novia, tu futura esposa… ¿crees que no me importa que vayas y te revuelques con cualquier zorra?-su vos estaba quebrada era obvio que ella pensaba que el avía estado con una mujer.

-ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices amy te lo advierto-la golpeada vos de el pelinegro junto al fuerte agarre con el que apreso sus brazos. Hicieron que la rubia estallara en llanto, el pelinegro al ver esto la soltó bruscamente pues aun estaba molesto- además tu no eres mi futura esposa y lo sabes nuestro "compromiso" no fue mas que tu medio de escape para irte de tu casa y no casarte con kenta, yo no te amo ni tu a mi, así que deja de hacerte la novia traicionada- sus palabras eran gélidas y sin consideración, pero no estaba de humor para soportar esa escenita de celos

-yo si te amo sasuke kun por eso te pedi que mintieras a mi padre sobre el compromiso… porque te amo, yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que una ves comprometidos…te enamorarías de mi, por eso te entregue lo mas valioso de mi sasuke…tu…tu fuiste mi primera ves

-lo lamento ami pero no puedo quererte

- ¿tanto te interesa? ¿Por eso te molesta que le diga zorra?

-¿quieres que te lo diga? dime ¿quieres que te responda?-la vos de el pelinegro ahora era mas fuerte y aterradora. La rubia nunca lo avía visto enojado y ahora quisiera no estarlo viendo

-pues si estuve con una mujer pero no cualquier mujer si no la más hermosa que ha pisado la tierra y ella es también la más pura que hay

-cállate, cállate no quiero oírte mas ya no-la rubia trato de tapar sus oídos con sus manos pero el pelinegro volvió a tomar fuertemente sus hombros

-ahora vas a escucharme, ¿querías saber si me interesaba no? Pues si, me interesa y mucho. Me pone furioso que hables mal de ella, porque ella es…

-no quiero seguir escuchando suéltame, suéltame-la rubia ya no gritaba mas bien suplicaba dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho a sasuke

-es mi sangre,

-¿Qué?-¿había escuchado bien?

-que esa mujer con la que pase la noche, a la que llamaste zorra no es otra que sakura uchiha mi hermana- el pelinegro la soltó de nuevo y se alejo de ella sabia que ponerse en plan de ofendido no le iba pues si bien es cierto que paso la noche con su hermana, también lo era que el la quería con un cariño no fraternal

-yo no, no s-sabia q-que tu, yo lo ciento no debí perdóname por favor

-hmp necesito cambiarme, sal de aqui

-hai- la rubia salió aun derramando muchas lágrimas, y es que sasuke era tan frio nisiquiera se conmovió un poco por su declaración y sus lagrimas, la rubia se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente-porque sasuke kun, porque no me amas… porque

**Fin ** **Flashback**

Se adentro lentamente al edificio yendo a parar con la recepcionista la cual le miro coquetamente

-puedo ayudarte en algo, que se te ofrece-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-soy uchiha sasuke y quiero a hablar con el director de el hospital-la joven borro su seductora sonrisa rápidamente-yo lo ciento uchiha sama siéntese por favor sasori sama esta un poco ocupado espere mientras le aviso

-no es necesario solo dime cual es el consultorio de sakura esperare con ella-sasori podía irse a la mierda si por el fuera, solo estaba ahí por sakura, al pensar en ella una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios

-lo siento uchiha sama pero sakura chan esta hay dentro-dijo señalando oficina de el pelirrojo

Como por arte de magia la sonrisa del pelinegro se borro por completo- aviseles que estoy aqui –la recepcionista tomo el teléfono y marco algunos números

-Lo ciento uchiha sama al parecer sasori san dejo el teléfono descolgado, tendrá que espe…

-me canse de esperar-y dicho esto el pelinegro se acerco ala puerta con la clara intención de abrirla pero cuando giro el porno de la puerta…

**ALTO**

**te gusta mi fic déjamelo saber**

**no te cuesta nada darme tu opinión SIGUE LA LINEA**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	9. celos

**Bueno aquí esta el cap 8 espero les agrade**

**Saben acabo de encontrar la canción que me canta mi pc cada ves que escribo:**

**Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré  
que aunque tengas manos frías te amaré,  
con tu mala ortografía  
y tu no saber perder  
con defectos y manías te amaré.**

**Su a alguna su pc le dice lo mismo únase al club**

**weriita****- lose saku es total mente libre pero aun asi lo ama que se le va a hacer**

**nUzaKU**** espero y el cap sea de tu agrado y que gusto que te quedes picada **

**Eloísa: ñacañaca soy mala si pero en este cap me redimo un poco sobre tus preguntas la relación entre ellos y sus padres lo sabremos casi en unos 2 o 5 capitulos mas jajaja no es cierto será pronto esperalo, y sobre cuantos capi talves 20 y epilogo aun no estoy segura**

**Hatsune-san****hola amix espero y te requeté encante la conti y me disculpes por tardar tanto**

**setsuna17**** espero aver sasiado tu duda sobre ami y espero que sigas leyendo**

**MGGSS**** : gracias por tus palabras me encantaron y si hay mucho misterio pero se va a resolver mas tarde**

**bane:antes que nada bienvenida a mi fic espero y sigas apoyándome y gracias por la sugerencia y ya sabes quejas y sugerencias aquí toy **

-kuso-estaba con cerrojo cosa que enfureció al pelinegro por lo que empezó a tocar con gran fuerza la puerta

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a sakura y sasori el pelinegro estudio detallada mente a la pelirrosa aun tenia las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y sus labios estaban más rosados de lo normal. ¿Acaso el pelirrojo la había besado? al imaginarse esa escena su ira aumento muchísimo

-¿sasuke que te pasa? ¿Estas bien?- la pelirrosa se acerco un poco a el pelinegro estaba furioso eso no cabía la menor duda

-hmp

-supongo que estas aquí por lo de el acuerdo ¿me equivoco?-el pelirrojo trato de sonar amable ya que le exasperaba la actitud de el pelinegro

-hmp

-bueno me temo que tendrás que hablar de eso con sakura ya que ella es la encargada de esta sociedad- al escuchar esto el pelinegro relajo su postura- _hmp perfecto no tendré que ver la cara de este imbécil y podre estar cerca de sakura todo el tiempo-_estos pensamientos lograron que el pelinegro se calmara

-bueno nena por que no le muestras, a tu hermano el lugar y su oficina

-mm, e-e si claro vamos sasuke

Comenzaron a caminar, sakura le mostro al pelinegro la sala de maternidad, la zona de cancerología, laboratorios, cuarto de rayos x que estaba en construcción. en donde el pelinegro no soporto mas y la acorralo contra la pared de aquel obscuro cuarto, llevaba todo el trayecto pensando en lo que pudo a ver pasado entre sakura y sasori, torturándose, pensando que el pelirrojo pudo haber besado esos rosados labios que eran solo suyos

-porque demonios tenían la puerta cerrada tu y el imbécil ese- soltó situando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella

-que, solo estábamos discutiendo unos casos, nada mas-aseguro volteando la cara, y es que una mentira como esa si que es difícil sostenerla

-claro- escupió sarcástico, la furia que ase minutos, cuando se encontró con la maldita puerta cerrada, volvió como un tornado – y ¿es por eso que tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tu estabas tan nerviosa no?, no insultes a mi inteligencia sakura. se que ese imbécil te beso, pero dime ¿son sus besos como los míos?-susurro cerca de sus labios- ¿sientes lo mismo que cuando me besas a mí? ¿Lo amas como a mí?

-yo…creo que debemos irnos-susurro evadiendo tanto el abrazo de el pelinegro como la pregunta, y sin mas camino presurosa hacia la puerta, siendo seguida por sasuke, el cual no se quedo conforme con la respuesta de la pelirrosa, pero de algo estaba seguro le partiría la cara al imbécil pelirrojo

Después del "pequeño incidente" ambos se adentraron a la cafetería, en donde por cierto había millones de enfermeras que en cuanto vieron entrar a el pelinegro. Comenzaron a cuchichiar y algunas aventadas, le mandaban miradas provocadoras

-te miran como si fueras un pedazo de carne- susurro bajito la pelirrosa

El pelinegro solo compuso una media sonrisa triunfante. ¿Acaso sakura estaba sintiendo celos? Bueno lo averiguaría, claro que lo aria

De pronto grupo de enfermeras se acercaron a ellos con una boba sonrisa en sus labios -no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo sakura- dijo una castaña sin apartar los ojos de el pelinegro y sonrriendole coquetamente y lo peor a sasuke no parecía incomodarle, al notar lo atrevida que estaba siendo la enfermera sakura frunció el ceño

-claro el es uchiha sasuke_** mi **_hermano-el pelinegro solo miraba divertido y complacido, la escena de celos que sakura estaba tratando de dicimular pero que se notaba, por la mirada asecina que le mandaba a la pobre enfermera-ella es sasame

-¿tu hermano? Sabes creo que me encantaría emparentar con tigo-la pelirrosa solo puso una falsa sonrisa. Pero como se atrevía a hablar así frente a ella y a el, si a sasuke parecía no importarle que sasame se lo quisiera comer con la mirada

-bueno sasuke kun si algún día necesitas algo, o quieres una revisión medica. estoy aquí para lo que se te ofrezca-finalizo la castaña mirando insinuante a sasuke la pelirrosa ahora si no aguanto mas

-Creo que yo iré por un capuchino. Los dejo para que "_conversen" _a gusto-se separo de ellos y comenzó a caminar acercándose a una vitrina donde había miles de pastelillos y tartas

-hola preciosa ¿que te trae por aquí?- pregunto un sonriente joven rubio detrás de la vitrina, la pelirrosa correspondió con una sonrisa, el era uno de los mejores amigos que tenia, deecho ella misma lo recomendó en el hospital, era un chico lindo y carismático

-hola dei. Mm un mocachino como siem…-no pudo terminar pues el timbre de su móvil la interrumpió

- que pasa imari

-_sakura chan lamento molestarte pero la señora kushina acaba de llegar_

-ok voy para haya

-lo ciento dei el deber llama crees que puedas…

-ok preciosa te lo subo mas tarde

-eres un sol-agrego sonriendo

El pelinegro observo todo, desde que ella se separo de el y la castaña hueca, hasta que ella llego con el chico de la cafetería y le sonreía

Cuando ella se dispuso a salir, el la siguió dejando a sasame con la palabra en la boca

-¿tienes consultas?

-si

- aun no me muestras mi oficina

-y porque no le dices a sasame que te la muestre ella esta para lo que se te ofrezca ¿no?-su tono de vos daba muestra de que estaba muy molesta

-¿celosa?

La pelirrosa paro en seco ¿acaso ella? No - yo celosa hay por dios sasuke

-hmp lo estas

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al consultorio de la pelirrosa- esa de hay es tu oficina-dijo señalando una puerta frente a la suya-ahora si me disculpas atenderé a mis pacientes

-te molesta si te acompaño -haber, haber, haber recapitulemos desde cuando uchiha sasuke pide permiso para algo

-e-en no en lo absoluto-se adentraron a la habitación en donde se encontraba una mujer no muy mayor unos 38 años cabello rojo y un joven rubio de unos 18 años

-Buenos días Kushina san, naruto kun-al escuchar el kun sasuke soltó un gruñido ya que desde que llego la pelirrosa no había vuelto a usar el kun para referirse a el

-buenos días sakura chan- dijeron los dos al unisonó

-el es mi hermano sasuke, sasuke kushina san y naruto kun

-un gusto-dijo amable mente la pelirroja

-hmp

Sakura chan, tu hermano es un teme

-naruto- reprendió su madre

-¿Qué? es la verdad

-y bien ¿que los trae por aquí? ¿Naruto?

-solo vine a verte porque mi okaa san insistió, la verdad es que ya estoy de maravilla, me siento con mucha energía, asta he pensado en volver al equipo de futbol-la pelirroja al escuchar esto sonrió con alegría ante las palabras de su hijo

-Ho que bien, no sabes como me alegra escucharte, entonces debo suponer que traes esa cara porque ¿no desayunaste cierto?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el rubio simplemente se limito a asentir levemente -de echo en la cafetería acabo de ver una tarta deliciosa, kushina san ya que naruto kun se siente tan bien porque no le trae un café y una tarta de la cafetería

-hai-la pelirroja entendió rápida mente y salió de la habitación- sasuke sabes se me antoja un moca chino ¿podrías traerme uno?-el pelinegro solo dijo otro hmp y salió era obvio que la pelirrosa quería hablar a solas con el rubio

-y bien ¿ahora me dirás como te sientes?

-acabo de decírtelo

-no naruto lo único que hiciste, fue decirle a tu madre como no te sientes

-me queda poco tiempo lo se

-no eso no es…

-lo es y tu lo sabes los malditos dolores cada ves son mas fuertes, el fin se acerca

-¿Se te cae el cabello?

-si

-¿Hemorragias nasales?

-si

-¿dolor?

-acabo de decírtelo son terribles

-podemos intentar con otro tratamiento

-para que sakura chan. Ya, ya no hay nada que hacer lo único que me mantiene en vida es el amor de hinata pero no quiero hacerla sufrir viéndome tirado en una cama. Por eso soy fuerte y trato de luchar, pero me temo que tendré que alegarla de mí para no hacerla sufrir

-hinata es muy buena ella podrá ayudarte

-sabes ella me confeso ase poco que siempre estuvo enamorada de mi y nunca se atrevió a confesármelo y ahora que se que la amo no tengo nada que ofrecerle.

-Puedes ofrecerle tu amor. Créeme eso la ara más feliz que cualquier otra cosa, un amor que no puede realizarse es una herida que no puede sanarse y que causa un dolor inmenso-la pelirrosa tenia una mirada triste. Sabia por experiencia propia que amar a alguien que no se puede amar era terrible

¿sakura chan?

-¿dime?

-es tu hermano de sangre-dijo refiriéndose al pelinegro

-si ¿porque?

-el te ama y tu a el-al escuchar esto la pelirrosa se paro bruscamente de la silla dándole la espalda al rubio

-que, no, no sabes lo que dices

- si, lo se, sabes gracias a esta maldita enfermedad me a echo mas observador y puedo ver en tus ojos un brillo diferente y en la mirada de el un amor profundo

-no creo que esto entre en tu consulta

-me estas evadiendo señal de que es cierto. Solamente quiero decirte algo sakura chan…

Aunque hacerlo salir por un capuchino era un pretexto de la pelirrosa para sacarlo del consultorio decidió ir por el porque según había escuchado minutos antes el rubio se lo llevaría y para ser sinceros no le gustaba para nada la idea. Mientras caminaban la pelirroja decidió romper el silencio

-sakura chan es muy buena aunque sabe que naruto no tiene remedio trata y trata de sacarlo adelante

-¿No tiene remedio?-pregunto algo interesado

-tiene un tumor maligno en la cabeza-la vos de la mujer se quebró por completo al pronunciar esas horribles palabras

-yo lo ciento

-hey oka san terminaron de revisarme y me muero por comer esa tarta ¿nos vamos?-el rubio sonreía aunque sus ojos denotaban dolor inmenso

-si solo deja despedirme de sak…

-sakura chan me pidió despedirla de ti oka san ¿vámonos ya si?

-esta bien fue un placer conocerlo sasuke san

-el placer fue mío

-he oka san adelántate quieres

-claro te espero abajo

-oye teme sakura chan te necesita mucho, ve a verla-dijo dándole una palmada a sasuke en la espalda- a y no te preocupes después me darás las gracias

-¿de que hablas?

-ella mm bueno lo mejor será que ella te explique-comento alejándose cuando el pelinegro dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir en busca de la pelirrosa el rubio volvió a alzar la vos-lucha por ella

El pelinegro siguió su camino aun pensando en las palabras del joven rubio. Se encontró frente a frente con la puerta del consultorio de sakura. Giro el porno de la puerta empujándola suavemente hacia adelante, entro y dejo el café que traía en la mano sobre el escritorio. Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a sakura la cual estaba de pie frente a la ventana abrasándose así misma, sin decir nada pego su fuerte torso a la delicada espalda de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos disfrutando de su calidez

La pelirrosa lo escucho llegar pero no se molesto en voltear se sentía muy mal por lo que le dijo el rubio, estaba confundida las palabras de el rubio aun latían inquietas en su cabeza, pero cuando sintió el protector abrazo de sasuke se sintió tremenda mente aliviada, en sus brazos se sentía protegida y…y… _**amada**_. No hiso nada más. simple mente se quedo así disfrutando tan bello momento


End file.
